Angel
by Seltap
Summary: Devils, Demons, Keys and Love. How in the world is Lucy suppose to explain her true feelings to Natsu while they together avoid danger and search for the one key that will send them back home, and all within the same time? Natsu x Lucy
1. Chapter 1

**Angel  
**By Seltap

With a heavy sigh Lucy plopped her head against the hard tending table. Almost with a feeling of overwhelming defeat and letting her blonde hair shuffle around on top of the cold wood as the older woman looked on, intrigued.

"What's the matter dear?" The kind and warm voice spoke, wiping around the Lucy's blonde strings and continuing with her cleaning.  
"You've seem a bit sad lately."

Not lifting herself back up, Lucy instead acknowledged the wise woman from her pathetic angle, her eyes never leaving from a certain mage. Rolling her lips like a horse first, the young girl answered.

"It's nothing." She softly spoke, letting her mind wander as she continued to watch him.

Her eyes furrowed when she saw the boy stand himself tall and proud on top of one the wooden tables, his finger pointing high into the air as he called out towards the roof in a boisterous voice. All eyes were on him, including Lucy's still, and everyone else could only gape at his move. Minus Gray, who seemed ready to pounce at the boy for speaking out.

"So," he cried for the entire guild to hear "which one of you bastards thinks your tough enough to take me on?!"

Gray seemed to accept this challenge, and now Lucy watched as the two threw their fists, and elements, against one another. A few others joining in on the brawl as Lucy again sighed.

'_What is this feeling?_' Lucy thought to herself, still watching through the many bodies at the one boy.  
'_What is this weird feeling in my stomach? Every time I look at him…'_

Clenching at her gut, Lucy quickly rolled her head to cover her eyes from the fight. Not wanting to stare any longer at the boy who was making her stomach feel both queasy and light.

'_Natsu…_' She moaned in her mind.

"Could it be," Mirajane began again, wiping still at the table "Natsu hasn't been paying enough attention to you?"

The older woman lightly smiled when she watched Lucy's cheeks lift from the top and turn pink to her words.

"W-What do you mean by that?!" Lucy exclaimed, embarrassed as she watched Mirajane chuckle lightly to her desperate response.

"I don't know." Mirajane shrugged, eyeing the bar top as she glided her cloth over it.  
"Every time you two come in now, you both always separate. I never see you two even acknowledge the other at all…You've been looking so sad lately too."

Despite the conversations mood, Mirajane continued to smile as she continued with her cleaning.

"You two haven't taken up a job either for quite some time."

Pounding her fist lightly onto the table, Lucy spoke out.

"Well it's his fault!" She lightly cried, blushing once again as she realized how frantic she sounded.

Seeing the white haired beauty turn her eyes to her with a sly smile, Lucy again felt herself gulping in discomfiture.

"I-I mean…" She tried to correct herself.  
"Who cares?"

Plopping her head once again on the table she let out a defeated sigh.

"Lately all he cares about is picking fights…" Lucy softly spoke.  
"Last time we talked he was working out in my house and all he could speak about was about him needing to get stronger. He's an idiot…"

Lifting her brown eyes once again to the fiery mage, she watched him grin excitedly to the scuffle around him and with that look Lucy could feel the knot in her stomach tighten and her heart begin to tap hard against her chest. She quickly hid her eyes again.

"Who cares?" She again muffled into the table, not even moving when she felt the kind hand pat lightly against her head.

"It's alright dear." Mirajane comforted, smiling still at the girl's plight.

Bringing her hand back, Mirajane bent down to rest her elbows on top of the bar top, smiling still in silence at the girl before speaking up.

"So, are you going to tell him?"

Keeping her head still facing the wooden top, Lucy took in the woman's words.

"I told you…" Lucy spoke against the wood.  
"I don't care. He can do whatever he wants without me."

Hearing the light giggle next to her, Lucy tilted her head slightly; awkwardly confused at how this was entertaining to the white haired woman.

"Oh no, I'm not talking about that dear." She chuckled.  
"I mean, are you going to tell him how you feel about him? Your true feelings?"

Gasping, Lucy brought her beet red face to meet with Mirajane's eyes.

"W-What do you mean by that?!" She cried.  
"I don't have those kinds of feelings for Natsu…Really, I don't!"

Lucy bit her lip at the lady's intense stare and smile, whatever Mirajane was thinking it was bound to be bad for Lucy's already towering stress. Chuckling again before, Mirajane spoke.

"I think it's cute. You and he would make a cute couple."

"I-I don't-!" Lucy tried to protest, but stopped when the woman in front of her stuck a finger up to silence her.

"Don't try to hide it dear." She grinned.  
"Don't think I haven't noticed you eyeing him from day to day."

"But really! I don't care!"

Again Lucy tried to argue, feeling the heat on her face almost too unbearable, but was stopped abruptly by Mirajane again.

"If you didn't care, you wouldn't be sulking everyday here at the bar." Mirajane wised, leaning her elbows forward again and closer to Lucy.  
"Don't try to deny it. It may be small, but the twinkle in your eyes is just the beginning of a true blossoming love."

"I-!" Stopping herself this time, Lucy could only quiver to Mirajane's stare.

Feeling her heart pound rapidly, Lucy knew she could not defeat the clever mage in front of her. So instead, she again hid her red face into the table, giving in to the pats on top of her head.

"So, you have to tell me." Mirajane chuckled.  
"Since when? Was it love at first sight?"

"It isn't even love now…" Lucy muffled out.  
"…and no. I didn't really care for him then…"

"Then when?" Mirajane grinned again, leaning forward so as not to miss any juicy word.

"I don't know…" Lucy whined.  
"I don't remember…Maybe when he saved me from that perverted monkey…When he said we were nakama…"

Clapping her hands, Mirajane stood herself back up tall.

"Oh! That's so sweet." She chimed.

Scoffing, Lucy again rolled her eyes towards the fight, no longer able to spot the pink hair.

"Yeah right." She mocked.  
"That's all I am to him. Nakama. Just like everyone else here."

"That's not true dear!" Mirajane answered.  
"You've always told me stories of when he's rescued you-"

"-along with the others…" Lucy sulked.  
"There's nothing special that he's done just for me. There's nothing special I've done just for him."

"I'm sure there is." Mirajane smiled.  
"You just have to take the time to remember them."

"Nope." Lucy yawned, trying to show an example that she did not care.  
"We've never had a moment."

Crossing her arms, Mirajane looked down onto Lucy's bored expression.

"But," she spoke "obviously you didn't need a moment for you to start liking him."

The older woman grinned when she saw Lucy answer none to her words. Lucy knew she was right, and it made her feel even more hopeless.

"But doesn't that mean," Mirajane again leaned closer for the girl's ears only "that he may not need a reason either?"

"I doubt it." Lucy answered, still searching for Natsu.  
"We haven't spoken to each other for days now, remember?"

"Well then." Mirajane again grinned, rolling her sleeves up in the process.  
"Sounds to me like you just need the opportunity to tell him!"

Rolling her head slightly back, Lucy furrowed her eyes, confused at the woman's words.

"What do you mean by that?" She questioned.

"Just tell him how you feel!" Mirajane grinned, earning another fist on the table as Lucy threw her body back up.

"Absolutely not!" Lucy shrieked.  
"I would probably scare him off for good, and besides…"

Turning her eyes first to her balled fist, Lucy slowly rotated her head back to the squabble, gulping and pinking as her eyes again fell onto the rosy haired boy.

"…There's no way he feels the same way. All he ever focuses on now is getting stronger…"

Mirajane frowned lightly at the girl's sorrow, feeling for her as she eyed her sadden expression.

"You'll never know unless you try." She softly spoke.

"Maybe I don't want to know..." Lucy quietly answered, knowing that she was arguing against her heart.

"Then…" Mirajane grinned.  
"How about I ask for you?"

"No way!" Lucy cried, gaping disgustingly at the woman as she remembered the last time she had tried to use her matchmaking skills on her.

"Then at least let me give you the opportunity!"

Lucy raised a brow at the sly smile on the woman, unsure at what her words truly meant. She quickly felt her heart race though and her face redden with heat as she watched Mirajane turn from her and to the many fighting men, eying one, and waving and calling to him.

"Natsu! Can you come here?"

Turning her head, she watched as the pink hair popped up from the group. He eyed Mirajane, almost scowling and returning to his fight.

'_It's like I said, all he cares about is fighting…and…_'

Lucy quickly whipped her head away when his eyes fell to hers, and again she could feel her body panic as the young mage trudged his way towards them.

"Mira-san…" Lucy hissed, staring intently at the table still.  
"What're you doing?!"

"I'm setting you two up so you have some alone time to tell him your feelings." Mirajane whispered back.  
"Don't worry," she winked at Lucy "you don't owe me anything."

"Owe you?!" Lucy screeched.  
"I don't even want this-!"

"Yo!"

Lucy quickly froze to the sound of Natsu's voice, keeping her eyes still focused on the table below her; she stiffened more when she felt his large hand pat on her back for acknowledgement. Gulping back her nervousness, she felt herself shaking lightly as Natsu took his seat next to her, still unsure at what Mirajane would truly do.

"I see you're still picking fights, Natsu." Mirajane giggled.  
"What am I and the Master going to do with you if you destroy the new guild?"

Panicking slightly still, she could feel the boy's eyes on her; though she had no words to speak.

"Lucy…" Natsu quietly spoke.

To the softness of the call, Lucy slowly turned her eyes to Natsu's. Letting her jaw slightly fall to the sight of his furrowed and serious eyes. She could feel her heart once again pacing itself to his look, rarely had he looked at her with those eyes and the silence between the two only continued to make her knees shake. The feelings quickly vanished though when she saw his finger shove itself in her face.

"Why aren't you fighting with us? You can help me beat Gray!" He spoke.

Slapping his hand away first, Lucy gaped at the boy.

"As if!" She cried.  
"I'm not freakishly strong like you or Gray."

Leaning back, he threw her another disgusted look.

"Hehh?" He drawled.  
"You really are useless, Lucy."

Out of norm, Lucy would easily deny this. Explaining to him how her Stellar Spirit Magic had saved him countless of times, but instead she let her head fall and turn down in silence; his words affecting her this time. Natsu only frowned at the girl, her unusual behavior confusing him even more, but he quickly shrugged off the thought as Mirajane again spoke to him.

"Natsu," she chimed "I was just telling Lucy here that I'm fresh out of alcohol."

Despite Natsu's raised eyebrow, the lady smiled on; the two both ignoring Lucy's current state as she realized what Mirajane was bound to do with them.

"…and?" Natsu spoke.  
"Did Lucy drink it all or something?"

"As if!" Lucy spoke up; raising her body and sending Natsu a light chop to his head.  
"I only drink wine if it's offered to me!"

"Actually." Mirajane grinned, crossing her arms and lowering herself to the two.  
"I was hoping the two of you could fetch me some."

Before either could protest, Mirajane quickly shoved a map to the two.

"Mira-san…" Lucy hissed.  
"Can't you send Natsu by himself?"

She shook lightly in anger at the idea, there was no way in hell she would tell him how she felt; couldn't the lady in front of her understand that? In fact, at this point, Lucy held nothing but light anger for the boy. He had been ignoring her for days now, only focusing on making himself stronger and fighting at every chance he got. How in the world could he feel the same way with the way he treated her now?

"No way." Natsu huffed, shoving the map back to the tender.  
"Make Lucy do it or someone else. I have better things to do."

Lucy watched as the boy picked himself from the chair and turned to walk back to the scuffle. Feeling her heart drop lightly at his refusal, Lucy tried to argue in her mind that this was what she wanted, for both him and her to never know of each other's feelings. Still, she couldn't help but feel defeated at Natsu's quick refusal, was it maybe because he didn't want to spend time with her?

"I'll pay two hundred jewels." Mira's voice peeped.

Hearing the high pay for the easy job, Natsu quickly stopped in his tracks. Scrunching his nose, he turned to look back at Mirajane, making sure that her smile was true and sincere.

"C'mon Lucy." Natsu finally spoke, convinced by the high paying words.  
"Let's go get the alcohol you drank."

"I didn't drink it!"

* * *

Lucy sighed as she saw the two ahead of her walking, Natsu grinning down at his feline friend while Happy happily swung a stick in midair. The two conversing and laughing as Lucy sulked behind them.

"Those jerks are just ignoring me…"

Though she knew it was through mistake, she couldn't help but feel hurt as they continued down the dirt road. Away from the town now, Lucy grew bored as her view consisted of only the two boys in front of her, the clear sky above, the dirt road below and the empty, green fields to the sides of her. Rolling her lips again, her eyes furrowed ahead.

'_Mira-san really is a horrible matchmaker._' Lucy thought as she eyed the blue cat.  
'_Natsu and I are far from being alone…Not that I would tell him anyway._'

Heaving her chest up and down, Lucy lowered her eyes to the dirt below her. Watching herself kick up the path as her mind wandered with thoughts, and she again felt sad as the two continued on conversing. Even if she had no intentions of telling the fiery mage about her feelings, she couldn't deny that she had been a little excited to at least spend some time alone with him.

Seeing the cat still in front of her, she knew this plan had already failed. Natsu seemed to be enjoying Happy's company more than hers.

"Going to buy the alcohol Lucy drank-!" Happy sang in tune, swinging his stick along with his words.

"Lucy drank-! Daa ha ha ha!" Natsu joined singing along, letting his sharp teeth stick out as his tongue rolled to his laugh.

They continued on with their humor as Lucy puffed her cheeks in annoyance. She quickly picked up her pace to catch up with the two, sneering as her body met up with Natsu's.

"I told you I didn't drink it!"

She watched with furrow eyes as the two ended their laughter to look at her. She frowned more when she saw Natsu's devilish smirk excel to her view before turning to Happy.

"Happy." Natsu slyly grinned.

"Aye?"

"Do you know why Lucy's so upset?"

"No sir, I don't. Do tell."

"Lucy's upset because she drank all the-GAHA!"

Natsu's words were brought to an abrupt stop as a chop scarred against his head.

"Will you two quit it already?!"

Huffing at the sight of the fallen boy, Lucy quickly turned her heels. Trudging once again down the path and mumbling angrily.

"Lucy!" Happy frowned, trying hard to catch up with the girl.  
"Why are you so angry? You know me and Natsu were only teasing."

Turning back to look at his fallen friend still, Happy let his body shake with worry, though he didn't want the young girl mad as well.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I promise not to tease you anymore." The small cat mumbled, his ears folding back with worry as the girl unexpectedly halted her steps.

Again, Lucy let her face fall with a sadden expression. Clenching and balling her fists, she could feel the warmness of tears settle in the corner of her eyes, though she refused to let one drop.

'_Why am I so angry?_' Lucy thought to herself.  
'_It isn't Natsu's fault at all for all this…_'

Shaking again, Lucy could not ignore the small voice calling from her heart.

'_I really do want to tell him…_' She thought, her fists tightening more.  
'_I really do want him to know that I'm angry with him for ignoring me. I just, can't…_'

Sighing, Lucy let her head fall again with more sorrow, her fists slowly unraveling as her mind pondered on.

"I just want him to feel the same way I do…" She whispered to herself.

With Happy's ears picking back up, he could only frown again at the girl; unsure at what her mumbled sentence had meant.

"But if he doesn't feel the same way…I don't want to know his feelings."

"Lucy…?" The cat again spoke.

'_I know he doesn't feel the same way_. _That's why…_'

Clenching again at her fists, Lucy hissed as she felt a tear slide its way down her cheek.

"I can't ever tell him how I feel."

"Lucy…really, I didn't mean it."

Seeing the girl in distress, Happy could only remain silent and keep his distance, unsure at how to react at these human female emotions. Turning back and looking for support, he found Natsu to be just as helpless as he lay still fallen to Lucy's hit.

"Oh…" He whined.  
"What do I do?"

Picking his ears back up, Happy quickly turned his eyes to the distance and picked up the sound of quick paced feet. Furrowing his eyes down the path, he watched as something green ran his way closer and closer to the group, gasping at the figure as he distinguished it clearly when it drew nearer.

"Oh." Happy spoke.  
"It's a leprechaun."

Happy watched as the small, green clothed man ran with fierce as he carried a giant white bag on his back. Huffing in pain to the heavy weight, he kept his eyes shut as he continued down the path towards them. With Happy eyeing him still, he quickly turned his eyes to the girl and back to the leprechaun. With his eyes switching back and forth between the two, he took his precious time concluding his premise.

"Lucy." Happy finally spoke, watching now intently at the speeding, little creature.

"…What…?" Lucy sniffled, keeping her head still low.

"Mmm, I'm not sure how to say this." Happy spoke again.  
"But you might want to move."

"Why?" Lucy mumbled, not wanting to move and acknowledge Natsu after what she had done to him.

"Because a leprechaun is about to run into you."

"…" Lucy took a few minutes of the words to settle in before quickly throwing her head up.  
"Wait, what?"

She gasped intently as she spotted the shade of green all too late. With his quick entrance the girl was immediately knocked back hard to the ground, she could hear her keys unfasten and jingle next to her at the impact. With her height and weight alone, it was no surprise to hear the little creature fall back in the same fashion.

"I warned ya'." Happy spoke out.

Opening her eyes, Lucy threw the feline an angry look before shutting them again and rubbing her bottom.

"Ouch…" She whined.  
"That really hurt."

"Oi! Why dun't ya' watch where ya'r bloody standin', ya' giraffe!"

To those words, Lucy quickly flung her eyes open. Watching as the small leprechaun pushed himself up and began to brush at his sides.

"Geez." His deep voice again spoke.  
"Are ya' that dense to be standin' in the middle of a road lass?"

Lucy clenched her fists tightly at those words, her eyes furrowing in anger. She was never in any mood to take insults like that, and especially now as her mood was on the edge. Hanging only on to sanity still by an inch, his words were tempting her to break that inch.

Swiping up the keys next to her, Lucy stood herself back up to tower over the small man.

"Hey…" She spoke with a threatening tone.

Looming over him and casting a shadow, the leprechaun brought his eyes immediately up to the girls, furrowing his as well in the process.

"I don't think I heard you right." Lucy spoke and threw her hands on her hips.  
"It sounded as though you were insulting me…"

"Nah, lass." He growled.  
"Ya' heard right, I'm sure those overly large ears wouldn't fail ya' now."

Feeling her temple throb, Lucy clenched onto the keys harder.

"Hey, Lucy…" Happy this time frowned, her ears bending back again.  
"There's something really important I need to tell you."

Ignoring her friend, Lucy continued to stare down.

"Overly large ears?" She hissed.  
"At least it's better than being mistaken as an ant."

"At least an ant doesn't draw attention like a giraffe…"

With those final words, Lucy could feel that sanity line disappearing.

"Well then!" She cried.  
"If you like being so small, how about I cut you in an inch or two more!"

She grinned with wide eyes as she threw a key high into the air, excited to see both the leprechaun and Happy gape at her move and widen their eyes in worry.

"Lass, are ya' truly that dense?!" The leprechaun cried, reaching out for her.

"Wait, Lucy!" Happy called.

Ignoring the two, Lucy instead called out to the air.

"**Open! A Door To The Crab**!"

She grinned again at the two's shocked faces. Puffing up with pride as she felt the strength in her hands, she felt good at the fear she was now throwing out. Though, as she waited, she couldn't help but wonder why a larger shadow was now casting over her.

"L-Lucy…" Happy whimpered.  
"Those aren't your keys…"

"Huh?" Lucy quickly turned to the feline to gape at those words.

"Oh lass, what have ya' done now?"

This time Lucy turned to the leprechaun, watching as the two of them slowly began to back away from her. Stepping farther from her, she gasped as she saw the familiar gold and silver set of keys next to the leprechaun's foot.

"If those are my keys then on the ground then…"

Slowly turning her head up, Lucy gasped as she watched the dark purple clouds swim around above her. Shaking, she teared her eyes away to see what she truly now gripped in her palm. She gasped again when she saw the unfamiliar black and red keys shaking in her hands, one key pointing straight up towards the hellish looking heavens.

"I tried to tell you, Lucy." Happy frowned.  
"This leprechaun has the mark of the Danann Guild."

Turning her head back to Happy, Lucy's eyes quickly fell to panic as she saw the fret in his own eyes.

"It's a dark guild…" Happy spoke.

"...And those are _my _keys." The leprechaun finished.

Eying the sky above him, the leprechaun's look told her too that he was unfamiliar at the scene now happening and quickly she dropped his keys; shaking lightly at the scene of clouds growing darker and lightning erupting from within them.

"What's happening?" She quickly asked.

Fretting even more when she heard no reply.

"What's going to happen?"

Again, no sounds escape from anyone's lips.

"What should we do?!" She cried.

"Lucy!"

Crying out, Lucy cringed as she felt Natsu grab a hold of her wrists and slam her hard against his chest.

"What's the big idea hitting me like that?!" He yelled at her shaking figure.  
"That really hurt you know! It isn't my fault you have a drinking problem!"

Feeling her shake uncontrollably to his hold, he quickly silenced himself to stare hard at the girl. Unsure at where her fright was coming from, it wasn't like he was being too harsh on her.

"Hey." He finally spoke again.  
"What's wrong? I didn't mean…"

"Natsu…"

Feeling another small whimper, the salamander whipped his head to look at his worried feline friend.

"Lucy did something bad…"

At this, Natsu began to realize that the scene around him had changed drastically. Still with a hard grip on the girl, he lifted his eyes to the clouds above, gaping at their unusual color and behavior. His eyes widening as he watched them twirl faster and lightning rumble within them.

"Lucy…" He whispered.  
"What did you do?"

He was answered by a small yelp, and turning back to her tear-filled eyes, his heart and eyes quickly sunk to the sight that was between them. Like the clouds above them, so too was her hands and his grip changing into the purple smoke-like swirls. Their hands disappearing into fog as it twirled itself higher into the clouds and their bodies disappearing along with it.

"Natsu…"

Turning to her call, his eyes locked to her shut, crying eyes.

"I'm sorry." She continued, feeling her legs and stomach change as time went on.  
"I didn't mean to hit you…"

Seeing her tears, Natsu frowned. Trying too to speak out, he found his lips already gone and swirling above him. A second later, and he mentally cringed as pain overwhelmed him and his vision was nothing but purple and black; hearing one last voice of his friend call out their names.

"Lucy! Natsu!"

Hearing Happy's call, Lucy tried to call back. Unsure at where her mouth truly was, she instead cried out in silence as she felt the pain sweep through her body. Like caught in a tornado, she could see herself spinning and mixing in with the clouds as lightning continued to sweep beside her.

'_It hurts so much…_' She screamed in her mind, remembering that she was not alone in all this.  
'_Natsu, please be alright! I didn't mean for all this!_'

As soon as her thought was finished, Lucy now found herself hitting hard ground and gasping. She quickly brought herself up, patting her body all over so as to make sure it was still intact and usable. Deciding that her frame was still in its one piece, she tore her eyes to the scene around her. Whimpering lightly as she found herself inside a swirling tunnel.

"Where am I?" Her voiced echoed.

Rubbing her wrist lightly, her eyes quickly spotted the shining, white light at one end; its brightness inviting her and welcoming her with its shimmering glow. Taking a step back from the glow, Lucy instead turned and trembled as another thought overwhelmed her.

"Natsu!" She cried.  
"Where are you?"

She could feel the water works in her eyes almost begin to build when she heard no reply. Furrowing her eyes, she saw as the end of the other side of this odd tunnel held another exit. A dark blue one that seemed to rival the white glow behind her. Lucy on the other hand ignored this exit and again turned to the white one.

"I can't leave without Natsu…" She whined.  
"Oh, this is my entire fault."

Shaking her head in shame, Lucy cringed at what she had done.

"If only I hadn't gotten so mad at him…We wouldn't even be in this dilemmAAH!"

Crying out, she felt a hand grab a firm hold of her palm. Dragging her closer to the glowing, white light as the culprit paced in front of her. Lucy's frown quickly turned to a grin as she saw the back of the pink hair.

"Natsu!" She cried.  
"You're alright!"

"Of course I am!" He smirked back.  
"I wouldn't let something bring me down so eas-!"

Natsu never finished his sentence as he felt the girl tug back and bring him hard to the ground. Seething his teeth, he quickly stood to wrinkle his eyes at the girl.

"What was that for?" He cried.  
"Don't you want to get out of here?!"

Lucy only looked on with a blank stare as she brought her hand back from him.

"That's not the right way." She spoke, pointing back to the dark exit.  
"It's that way."

Peering past her, Natsu growled as he eyed the un-welcoming color.

"No way." He sternly spoke, pointing back to the light.  
"That one is all light and happy…Like Happy! It'll take us back to him."

Reaching for her hand again, Lucy stepped back; this time angry that he was not listening to her better judgment.

"Haven't you ever heard of the light at the end of the tunnel when you die?" She argued.  
"I'm telling you, it's this way!"

Again she pointed to the dark path, and Natsu closed his eyes in annoyance. His head hurting from the past events and argument, he again reached for the girl. Running the both of them in the direction Lucy had proposed.

"You better be right." He called back, throwing himself into the exit and shivering to its light chill.

"Of course I am!" Lucy chimed as she too passed through the frosty feeling and pulled her hand back away from Natsu.  
"I'm telling you this is…this is…this…"

Lucy quickly shut her mouth at the scene around her. Turning her head above, she watched as black clouds swam through the purple skies with the howling wind blowing at them. She seethed as the many dead trees engulfed around them in an odd grayish color as her feet brushed against the dark blue grass.

"I-I don't think this is near Fiore." She finally whispered, hoping to break the silence that was between them.

Turning her eyes to Natsu's back in front of her. She cringed as she anticipated his rant to her mistake, watching him still as he exhaled noisily.

"Lucy…" He sighed.  
"You really are useless."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
**By Seltap

"Natsu…" Lucy whined, chattering her teeth as she followed slowly behind.

"Hm?" He pouted lightly as he threw his head back to face her.  
"What's wrong?"

Crouching lightly, Lucy's wide eyes watched as the many dead trees that surrounded them creaked and shook against the wind's strong breath. The cawing of crows, the distant howls, the wind's hollers, how was she to explain that all of these things made her more uncomfortable following him down the black and white diamond patterned road?

Could she really admit to him that she could swear the dead trees were watching her and her movements? Dark eyes and sharp teeth carved within them possibly. Was it too embarrassing to confess that the hard leaves that scraped across her ankles from the wind's breath was far too eerie to encourage her to move on? The purple sky, the black clouds, the dim moon, the blue grass along the black and white road, all of these dark colors frightened her to the point of speaking up to the boy who seemed to hold no fear as he trudged along.

Turning her head up to see the lit up pumpkin lamps, their furrowed eyes and jagged teeth glowing onto the road, Lucy was reminded of the fears she had thrown away long ago. Those imaginary terrors her mother had told her to forget about now seemed to surround and watch her very steps. The dreadful nightmares her father had strictly ordered her to never recall now looked as though they were playing out in front of her as she trekked slowly down the path. The so-called things that went 'bump' in the night, could she really tell Natsu that she was once again afraid of them?

Shaking her head, she thought better of the idea.

"N-Nothing." She stuttered, once again rubbing her arms as her eyes frantically searched the area.

"Aah!"

She heard the sly cry and turning her head to face the boy's devious grin, Lucy quickly stood herself from her crouching figure. Blushing lightly as he kept his head back to her to show off his sharp teeth, his eyes turning wily as he continued to stare and walk on.

"W-What is it?" Lucy stammered at his stare.

She now grew uncomfortable at his look, himself almost all together fitting in with this nightmare she was now in.

"Lucy's scared." Natsu stuck his tongue out in glee before turning his head back to the road ahead of them.

Watching him stick his hands behind his head and march in an unusual manner, Lucy knew that he was trying to hold back his laughter.

"I-I am not!" Lucy lightly fumed, forgetting her fears now and marching up to the snickering boy.

He grinned when he felt her angry eyes on him, though his head remained straight on path.

"I'm just worried about Happy being alone with that leprechaun! He was from a dark guild you know!" Lucy spoke to defend.

Lowering his grin, Natsu spoke.

"He's fine. Happy knows when to stay and leave, he probably just flew back to the guild."

Frowning, the girl slowly lowered her head, her eyes watching her steps along the black and white diamonds.

"I suppose so." She admitted, once again wincing against the wind's chill.

And again the two strutted their way down the road in silence. This time side by side, the two never uttered a word as they searched for any sign of civilization to answer their plight.

'_I don't like this…_' Lucy thought, rubbing her arms still at the cold.  
'_This whole place is giving me the creeps…_'

Turning her eyes slightly to take a peek of Natsu's emotionless face, Lucy lowered her eyes on to the soft, white scarf that engulfed the boy's neck; eyeing with jealousy as he paid no heed to her small, shivering figure.

"Natsu," Lucy finally spoke "let me borrow your scarf."

"What? Are you really that cold?" He mocked boredly.  
"It makes you stronger if you walk in the cold."

"Ehh." Lucy again whined.  
"You do it then, I don't want to become stronger I just want to stay-KIEEE!"

Natsu only laughed with joy as he watched the girl pat her head frantically from the sudden intruder. The black crow that had swooped so close to her face only now soared back into the dark sky as the girl continued to shake and cry out to their almost close encounter.

Laughing, Natsu walked along before grabbing Lucy by the arm and pulling her along with him. Still laughing as he forcibly pulled her to stop her childish and frantic acts.

"Da ha ha ha! Why are you so scared, Lucy?" He grinned.  
"You've got me and I'm the strongest!"

Lucy turned her angry eyes to those cocky words, scowling at the boy's misunderstandings and laughter.

"What're you trying to say? That I'm weak?" She angrily spoke, pulling her arms away from his grip.

Her eyes widened lightly when she watched Natsu turn to smile at her. His usual tricky eyes now looked somewhat soft in her gaze.

"I'm saying not to worry! I'm here." He grinned.  
"I won't let anyone hurt my nakama."

Lucy gasped lightly as she saw the sincerity in his eyes to those words. With a blush creeping, she quickly turned her head from the now confused boy, those words now ringing and making her knee's shake lightly.

'_Nakama…?_'

She could feel her small delight now changing into sadness as she realized how informal his speech truly had been to her.

'_That's right…_' She thought again with a frown.  
_'Nakama. That's all I am to him, nothing more…_'

Natsu only blinked as he watched the girl frown to his words, unsure as to why she had suddenly chosen to stop and respond to his message. His ears quickly picked up though when she finally began to mumble.

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered, feeling her heart beat against her and her mind beg her not to ask the embarrassing question.  
"Is that all you think of me? Just a friend? A comrade? Nothing more?"

"What more is there?" Natsu questioned, watching Lucy's head fall more.

'_I knew it…_' Lucy dreaded.  
'_He doesn't even know what I'm talking about. You're a moron Lucy, thinking Natsu could actually have 'those' kind of feelings for you…_'

Natsu frowned as he saw the girl's saddened expression, shuffling lightly on his feet in awkwardness to the silence and frozen stance. He knew he had to do something to get her walking again. There was no doubt in his mind that her current phase was caused all by her fear and nothing more, so he grinned again as he tried to take away that fear.

"I said, don't worry." Natsu drawled, watching Lucy's head rise lightly.  
"I'll protect you…from everything. Ghosts…" He spoke, once again turning and marching along the path as he carried on.  
"Leprechauns…Fairies…"

Lucy chuckled lightly to his list, grateful to hear him comfort and continue her on. She knew she shouldn't bring down his spirits along with hers, though it still pained her. Picking her head, she smiled lightly as she walked to catch up once again with him. Grinning as she listened to him continue on.

"Pixies…Unicorns…"

At this, Lucy let out a boisterous laughter as Natsu pouted.

"What?!" He cried angrily as he watched her laugh.  
"What are you laughing at?! I said-"

"Unicorns?" Lucy mocked.  
"I thought you said you were strong."

"I am! You've never met a wild unicorn like I have! They really-!"

"Shouldn't you pick something that's a little tougher?" Lucy cut in.

Lucy smiled lightly as she watched Natsu throw his eyes to the sky above, pondering to her words.

"Gray…" He slyly grinned after some time.

"I don't need protection from him!" Lucy barked.  
"It should be more like…Monsters."

"Monsters?" Natsu furrowed his nose.  
"What kind? Some of them are good…"

It was Lucy's turn to ponder at his question. Raising her eyes to the dark sky above as her finger tapped lightly against her chin, she shivered when one image popped into her mind.

"Vampires…" She frowned.

"Alright." He grinned, still walking down the path.  
"I'll protect you from vampires."

"Skeletons." Lucy again spoke.

"Skeletons?" Natsu questioned with scrunched eyes.  
"Skeletons can't do anything though…"

"I know that, but they're still creepy." Lucy stuck her tongue out playfully.

"But they're just like humans!" Natsu tried to protest.

"Yeah, but without the skin! That's what makes them creepy." Lucy retaliated.  
"There are some humans that are scary out there too you know."

Turning to his look, Lucy sighed as she watched him raise an eyebrow, beckoning for her to go on.

"Well, with cute girls like me…" Lucy blushed lightly at her own flattery, cupping her smooth cheeks as she continued on.  
"We need protection from people like perverts."

She furrowed her eyes when she listened to the boy next to her laugh at her proposal.

"I don't think you need to worry abou-"

His voice was quickly halted to a hard, cold slap. Instead of retaliating to the angry girl, he instead moaned in irritation as he now rubbed his red, sore cheek. He knew this was a battle already lost to the girl's confusing mood swings.

"Not all people are good…" Lucy sighed.  
"There are maniacs too. That's why there are dark guilds…"

Natsu again moaned to Lucy's words, rubbing his cheek once more before speaking up again.

"Okay, perverts and maniacs." He grinned.  
"I'll make sure to protect Lucy from them…Vampires and skeletons too!"

Lucy chuckled lightly to the boy's words, raising her hand slightly up to cover her mouth.

"Thank you, Natsu." She smiled.

She was only answered with the joyful cry of her friend as a small pub came into their view. Loud noises escaping from the small cottage as lights flickered and Natsu quickly raced towards.

"Hurry up, Lucy!" He called back, never stopping until he was gone from her sight.

It was then that Lucy slowly halted her steps, gaping lightly as she realized what her friend had just done. She quickly smiled and again picked up her feet.

"That jerk…" She grinned.  
"He had me so preoccupied I completely forgot where we were."

She frowned lightly though when the fear once again returned from his absence. Furrowing her eyes, she quickly raced for the pub's swinging doors.

'_Let's hope we're not too far from the guild._'

Lucy gasped lightly as she set foot into the small bar, stepping closer to Natsu as both their eyes wondered around the civilians inside the small pub. Their eyes as well lingered on the girl. Jaws all gaping as silence filled the air.

"W-what is this…?" Lucy whispered, once again taking a step closer to Natsu.  
"These people they all look like..mm..mmon..mon…"

"Monsters…" Natsu smoothly finished for her, raising his hand as he did so.  
"Yo!" He grinned.

"Don't talk to them…!" Lucy fiercely whispered, stricken with shock at Natsu's cheerful attitude to the whole situation.

"Ah, I'm so hungry." He again spoke, marching his way towards the long bar table.

Lucy could only shake and cringe in silence as she followed Natsu closely behind, trying hard to use the boy's body as her hiding advantage as all eyes followed her slowly.

'_Where are we…? This is just too weird…_'

Lucy could admit that some of the civilians around her could pass off entirely as a regular human, was it not until she laid her eyes upon their odd colored or odd shaped eyes. Some with odd fangs, while others protruded horns through their body as others held their head with pride to their abnormal colored skin. The others though, would most definitely be mistaken as a whole another creature if they were to walk the streets she had come from, and yet they sat as regular people. Drinks in hand as their dark eyes all followed her to her seat next to the pink-haired boy.

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered, turning from the bar table to face him.  
"M-Maybe there's another place we can-"

"Oi, Shop Keep! I'm hungry!" Natsu sang out to the tender, the man's fixated eyes on Lucy slowly traveled to Natsu's as he nodded.

Making his way to the two, the tender furrowed his eyes at Natsu, almost debating whether to ask what troubled his mind as Lucy shook under him. Never before had she seen a man with three eyes, each one holding a different color as they blinked randomly from one another.

"Haven't seen you here much…" He finally spoke, a small relief to Lucy as she realized they shared the same language.  
"But…I've got to say…What kind of pet is that?"

Lucy quickly straightened her back when she saw his head nod her way.

"Pet?!" She screeched, forgetting her worries as she focused on the insult.

"Geh…It talks too…?" The tender took a small step back, surprised and awed at Lucy's words.

"Da ha ha ha!" Natsu laughed.  
"Lucy isn't a pet. She's nakama!"

Slowly raising herself down, Lucy fumed lightly in silence; still bothered at the recent insult.

"Eh? Nakama?" The tender awed, still wiping the cup he held in his hands.  
"But…She looks almost like…like…a human."

Pounding a fist onto the table, Lucy barred her teeth before crying out.

"I am human!" She cried, pointing to Natsu before speaking again.  
"So is he!"

"EH?!"

Lucy only kept her eyes on the shocked tender as the crowd behind her boomed in question. All of them surprised at what their eyes now laid upon.

"Human?" The tender mumbled, turning his eyes back to Natsu.  
"I can understand if she is…but you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Natsu's eyes furrowed.  
"You got problem? Wanna' fight?"

"No, no, no." The tender quickly restored his words.  
"It's just that…you look so much like one of us…"

Picking up the man's words, Lucy's eyes slowly traced over Natsu's figure. From his now sour eyes to his legs, Lucy could not distinguish any features that separated him from her. She could admit maybe the tongue and teeth, and possibly his hair as well, but there was no other way to confuse him with a monster. Though sometimes, she couldn't deny, his power, strength and mind was somewhat like a beast. Keeping her eyes on him, she blinked as she watched him sink his head to the tending table in front of them.

"I'm so hungry…" He whined.  
"Please…some fire…"

"Natsu." Lucy sighed.  
"How many times do I have to tell you? Fire isn't something you can purchase to-"

"Right away." The tender spoke, scooting a plate of purple and green flames towards Natsu's now drooling lips.  
"Here you are. I tell you, you won't find any better tasting fire in this whole world than here! Ze-hahaha!"

Lucy could only croak and gape as she watched her friend stuff his face to his full extent.

"So good..!" Natsu's swollen cheeks smiled.

"And you? You want some of my famous Mushroom Flames too?" The tender asked.

Turning back to the tender, Lucy could only sulk in her seat as her eyes once again settled onto the man's three odd pupils.

"Somehow…I think I've lost my appetite." She drawled.

"Shop Keep!" Natsu grinned, holding the burning flames from falling from his mouth.  
"You better hide your alcohol. Lucy likes to-"

"I told you, I didn't even touch any alcohol at the guild!"

Sighing, Lucy found herself sinking her head onto the tending table. Something she was more than accustomed to back at home when her mood had turned sour or gloomy.

"If you don't mind me asking…"

Lucy lightly turned her head when she saw the tender once again above her, his eyes racing in every direction as he pondered on the question.

"H-How is it you came into this world?"

Picking her head up, Lucy lightly blinked as she recalled what she and Natsu's motives had been. Though it seemed now the boy was more focused on his dinner than anything.

"That's right." She softly spoke, blinking again at the man's, or monsters, third eye.  
"Where exactly are we? Is Fiore close by? Is there any way we can get a cart ride back or-"

Lucy slowly stopped her questions as she saw the man's eyes grow more and more distant from confusion. Neither of them responding to Natsu's choking noises at the mention of a cart ride before the tender spoke up again.

"Fiore?" He drawled.  
"What's that?"

"Heh?" Lucy lightly gaped.

At this, she could feel her feet tremble and her heart pound. The thought of being distant, and far from the guild had her in a slight panic. Only worsening when she remembered that people like her didn't seem to roam these streets.

"This is Makai." The tender again spoke.  
"I mean, this world is at least. I think you two come from that human world…"

"Makai? World?" Lucy repeated as her mind began its works, quickly figuring out for her, her new dilemma as well as the remembrance of the name.  
"Makai?!" She finally screeched, standing herself from her seat and backing slightly from the tender.

"That's right." The tender nervously smiled.  
"Welcome to Makai, human."

At this, Lucy quickly pulled at her blonde locks; shaking her head viciously as recollection kicked in as well as panic.

"No, no, no, no, no!" She cried, still pulling at her hair.  
"This can't be happening! This is impossible…Impossible!"

"What's wrong with you, Lucy?" Natsu finally intervened, raising a furrowed eyebrow at her state.

"Were you not listening?!" Lucy shot back.  
"Did you not hear where we are?!"

Lucy croaked with wide eyes as she saw Natsu's back turn from her, once again shoving the plate to the nervous tender.

"Seconds please!" He sang.

"You're not even listening now!" Lucy again screeched.

Fisting her hands, Lucy quickly jumped back into the seat next to Natsu; catching his attention as she spoke nervously to his surprised eyes.

"We're not in our world anymore. We're in Makai." Lucy softly spoke, trembling still.

"So?" Natsu drawled, turning to pull his plate towards him.  
"Let's just walk back. The guild shouldn't be that far."

Shaking her head, Lucy watched with sad eyes as the boy again began to pig out on his meal.

"You don't understand." Lucy continued.  
"Natsu…We're in a whole different world. There is no Fiore here…There is no Fairy Tail."

At this, Natsu slowly gulped down what was in his mouth. His eyes furrowing as he turned to look at his blonde comrade, silently telling her to continue on and explain.

"Remember that time," Lucy began "when you grabbed onto Virgo at that perverts mansion, and passed through the Stellar Spirit World?"

Nodding, Natsu's eyes widened lightly, hoping that the situation here was not the same.

"This is just the same as that. We're in a whole new world." Lucy finished.

Picking himself up, the boy sneered at the girl below him; her words unbelieving to him.

"That can't be true!" He shouted.  
"How did we get here then? How do we get back?"

Wincing lightly to his words, Lucy squeaked.

"I used a dark mage's keys on accident…We must have been sent here instead…"

Biting his lip, Natsu slowly turned to the group of beings behind him. Most of them laughing and conversing with drinks in hand, while others sneered to his look.

"Then these monsters…They're like your Stellar Spirits? They come out with people who have their keys?"

Nodding, Lucy again quietly spoke; nerved lightly to Natsu's light panic.

"These Demons can come into a contract with Makai Key Mage's."

"Demons?" Natsu whispered, his eyes now focusing on each one.  
"These are demons?"

Instead of answering, Lucy instead cringed in silence; Natsu's unnerving look almost pleading to her not to speak up at the moment as he took the information all in.

"That's right! This is the world of Demon Spirits!" The tender grinned.  
"We're much stronger and reliable to Mages than those Stellar Spirits."

Gasping, all eyes quickly fell on Lucy as she reached down at the side of her skirt. Hissing as she saw that only her whip now accompanied her outfit.

"My keys…" She whined.  
"They must be back with Happy…I can't believe this is happening."

Again, Lucy's head fell hard onto the table; blowing her lips as her mood again turned glum.

"I wonder if they would have even worked here though…" She mumbled.

Listening to Natsu take his seat, Lucy quickly whipped her head back up, frowning as she saw his eyes hold both a look of anger and defeat; neither of them knowing what to do next as they sat among demons; the exit from this world and to Fiore unknown.

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered, hoping to figure out some support.

"But you know…" The tender tried to converse, hoping to break the silence between them.  
"Humans aren't supposed to be able to travel to these worlds. How did you two do it?"

Turning to Natsu's pondering eyes; she knew his ears were far from both of their voices. His focus was somewhere else at the moment, so instead, Lucy spoke up.

"A while back, he was dragged in the Stellar Spirit World by another Stellar Spirit…Perhaps there is something about Natsu traveling between worlds." Lucy lightly spoke while nodding to her partner; her eyes falling as well at the situation.  
"…But…this is my entire fault…"

The tender only lifted an eyebrow at the girl, still wiping at a cup as he thought again of how to lighten the pair's mood. His jaw fell lightly open though when he recalled the girl's previous words.

"Didn't you say that _you_ used keys to get here?"

Nodding, Lucy again picked her eyes up.

"They weren't my keys though. I'm a Stellar Spirit Mage, not a Makai Key Mage…" Lucy lightly spoke.

"But you're familiar with Mage keys, right? You know how to use the magic in them?" The tender spoke up.

It was his voice that had Lucy blinking a few times. His words almost frantic sounding as he waited anxiously for her answer. Instead, Lucy only nodded slowly; watching as the tender's eyes grew big as a grin spread across his face.

"I do have a contract…" Lucy began.

Lucy lightly jumped when she saw the tender plop his elbows hard into the table in front of them. Leaning in closer to speak, but keeping his eyes focused behind him as to make sure only the two heard.

"I think I may know of a way for you two to get back to your world…" He whispered.

"Eh?" Lucy blinked, leaning in closer so as to make sure she had heard correctly.

"Might be a little risky though…" The tender continued.

"Tell us what we need to do." Natsu finally spoke up, leaning his elbow on the table as well so as not to miss a word.

Turning to his gaze, Lucy gaped lightly as she saw the seriousness and determination return to his eyes. Despite all that was happening, she couldn't help but smile lightly as she felt both protected and lucky to have Natsu with her. Somehow with him along, a plan like this almost felt always accomplishable.

"Listen carefully…" The tender began again.  
"It is the Kings and Queens of this world who are called out into the human world to help fight. Not us measly demons, we just live our lives out normally, following our Kings and Queens's orders.

Eyeing the two, he continued as he saw them nod in understanding.

"Years ago, when it was first considered whether or not the Devil Kings and Queens would go into a contract with Mages, they too were given magical keys." The tender gulped in some air.  
"You know, human's were trying to encourage the contract, bribing us basically."

"Devils?" Lucy shook lightly, hissing at the thought, she quickly spoke to shake off the idea.  
"T-These keys, what was there magic?"

"Just about to get there." The tender grinned again.  
"You see, each King and Queen was offered a key to help them transport faster, a door to open in case one of them was in danger and needed to flee."

"I don't get it…" Natsu scrunched his nose, turning quickly as Lucy answered for him.

"So basically what you're saying," She began "is that each King and Queen here has a key to move from one spot in this world to another one farther away?"

"But only this world." The tender grinned.  
"They don't have keys to open to other worlds…except one smart bastard."

Opening her mouth to speak up, the tender quickly beat Lucy to it; hoping to explain this fast without anyone noticing.

"One strong Devil here was smart enough to figure out that escaping the world entirely to hide was better than anything." The tender's voice grew smaller and smaller.  
"And he or she refused to sign any contract unless he was given a key to the Mage's world. Your world."

Gasping, Lucy again felt her mind tinkering as she realized where this man was leading them off to.

"With the Mage council determined to use Devil magic at any cost, they quickly agreed. Giving that one smart bastard a key to their own world."

"Then that Devil!" Natsu grinned, standing tall.  
"We need to find him and use his key to get back to Fairy Tail!"

Smiling lightly, Lucy too could feel the hope returning to her.

"Since you're the one familiar with how to use keys." The tender turned his gaze to Lucy.  
"I'm sure it would be no hassle for you to open the door back to your world."

Returning his grin, Lucy too stood herself with strength of mind.

"This is perfect! I should have known we wouldn't be stuck here for that long." She smirked.

Lucy quickly whipped her head to Natsu's smile before turning again to the tender.

"So how far is the one with the key? Can we get a cart ride or-"

Again Lucy slowed her voice as she saw the tender dive his eyes in a somewhat defeated look.

"That's the thing." He mumbled.  
"King and Queen's are so royally treated, that their secrets are heavily guarded…I'm not quite sure which one has that one key."

Lowering her fist, Lucy again could feel her heart falling along with it, but she quickly shook off the sorrow from Natsu's words.

"Then we'll just go ask each one!" He cried out.  
"We'll ask every King and Queen until we find that key!"

"T-That's right!" Lucy grinned, raising her fist back up.  
"There can't be that many Kings and Queens here."

"There are six hundred and sixty-six Kings and Queens here. So that's six hundred and sixty-five keys that are useless to you and one you need to find." The tender grinned again, despite the high number.

Lucy quickly bit her lip to another downfall. Her spirits raised by Natsu's words crumbling back down now from her question.

"Then will start with the one here." Natsu grinned still, the high number not affecting him at all.  
"Thanks for the fire!"

"No problem!" The tender grinned to Natsu's turning back.  
"Good luck!"

"Wait a minute!" Lucy finally cried out, again plunging herself towards the tender.  
"Six hundred and sixty-six?! And there's no way to tell which one has the key?!"

"R-Right." The tender again grinned nervously.

"N-No way…" Her face quickly sunk.  
"This is going to take years…"

Feeling the depression weaken her body, Lucy was not hesitant as she felt Natsu's arm snake around hers and drag her along.

"Let's go, Lucy." He spoke.  
"I need to get back to the guild tonight and settle my fight with Gray."

"Natsu…" Lucy moaned, feeling the wind's breeze once again hit her face as he trailed her back outside.  
"Did you not hear how many keys there are?"

"Daa ha! Of course I did, but there should be a King or Queen close by." His sharp teeth laughed at her sorrowful mood.  
"Maybe they have it."

"Probably not!" Lucy cried out, still feeling herself being dragged along.  
"Besides, we don't even know where to find them. It's not like there's a castle anywhere near or something."

"Make way! Make way! Sallos-sama needs this road! Make way for your King!"

Picking her head back up, Lucy watched as her and Natsu were shooed to the sidewalk and away from the black and white diamond road; the sides piling up with demons as they watched with intensity and waited anxiously to view their royalty.

"Lucy." Natsu grinned as he let her arm go.  
"I think I found him! Da ha ha ha!"

Lucy only sighed to Natsu's statement, turning her head so as to watch the corner and waiting along with the others to get a glimpse of the King.

"Lucky." Lucy lightly sang to Natsu.  
"We can just follow this King and ask him for the key."

"First I have to kick his ass." Natsu grinned.

"Absolutely not!" Lucy fumed, keeping her eyes still at the road.  
"No fighting. You don't need to prove your strength here, just save it back for our world."

Listening to the silence, Lucy peeked a gaze quickly to her friend. His angry pout letting her know that he was not pleased with her words, though she smiled lightly as she saw that he would not retaliate to her.

"Sallos-sama! I love you!"

"Please, Sallos-sama, pick me to be your bride!"

"No me!"

"Me! I want to be your bride!"

"Sallos-sama! We love you!"

Turning to the crowd around her, Lucy blinked as she saw mostly young girls, like her, crammed to the sides of the road as they screamed like young school girls for their King.

"This guy must be really popular." She mumbled to herself, again throwing her eyes towards the street.  
"Ne, Natsu, what do you think a Devil King looks like?"

"He's probably really strong." Natsu only replied, crossing his arms as the loud cries made his head ache and ring.

Lucy lightly giggled to his words.

"Strong isn't a look." She spoke lightly, furrowing her eyes as she felt the ground begin to shake.

"Sallos-sama! Please pick me tonight!"

"Then…" Natsu began again.  
"If he's a Devil King, then he probably looks more like a monster than anything."

"You're probably right." Lucy moaned lightly at the image.

Turning her eyes down, Lucy again stepped closer to her friend as she felt the shake under her grow heavier.

"Do you feel that?" She quickly turned to Natsu, her eyes whipping back down the street as loud screams filled the air and Natsu's eyes widened behind her.

Lucy's jaw quickly fell as her eyes focused on the massive green creature that marched and roared its way down the road. Its body taller than most buildings she ever came across as its wide scales filled the road entirely. Its roars echoing along with the girl's delighted screams as its massive tail swung back and forth, knocking down houses and trees with it, though no one seemed to fret or worry as they cried their king's name.

"I-Is that the King?!" Lucy stuttered, stepping closer to Natsu.  
"He's huge! Is he a dragon?!"

"No." Natsu quickly answered, his eyes furrowing at the creature.  
"That's not a dragon."

Watching still, it was then that Lucy noticed the large green snout. All filled with jagged, sharp teeth that were bigger than her own body.

"It's a crocodile..." She quickly corrected, watching it stroll ever so closer to them.

"Sallos-sama!!"

It was then that Lucy noticed the small carriage on top of the crocodile's back. Golden frames with white draped curtains as the box-like cart concealed the King to only his shadow. Not viewable to the screaming crowd, though his shadow inside the cart still waved to his people as the crocodile carried him along on his back.

"That's the King." Lucy spoke, furrowing her eyes in determination along with Natsu's.

"Sallos-sama! Please! I'll do anything to be your bride!"

With the cart now across from them, Lucy watched as the King's shadowed hand halted abruptly; the crocodile stopping in his tracks as he still continued to snap his teeth at civilians. At the sudden stop, Lucy jumped as she felt the screams around her echo louder; covering her ears and whipping her head down when she saw the curtains pull back to reveal the King and sending the young girls into a frenzy.

"Natsu!" She tried to call out.  
"I can't stand this, let's go somewhere else!"

Turning her wincing eyes back to Natsu, she watched as his wrinkled eyes kept firm on the King himself; a scowl almost enveloping was it not for his scarf hiding his lips and nose. It was only then when Lucy heard the silence fill around them, feet shuffling behind her as she turned to whip her head to take a glance at the keep.

Instead, she came face to face with a crowd of angry looking girls, though their lips were tightly shut as a man knelt before her. She blinked rapidly as she saw a black rose raised to her, his eyes shut as his wide, white teeth grinned towards her; his Duke's crown and brown spiky hair shuffling against the wind as he kept his body still in his kneeling position.

"Aahh, my fair lady." He finally sang, swiping his head dramatically from her as he continued on.  
"My eyes cannot even lie upon fair beauty such as yours. It's just too much for my cruel, dark heart to handle!"

"Eh?" Lucy only backed in confusion.

It was then that she realized who this man was, or better spoken, devil this was.

"Y-You're the Devil King!" She cried out with a pointed finger, her eyes racing to meet his every feature.

Lucy grew even more confused as her eyes tried to find the hideous feature that made him a devil, and yet the man that knelt before her seemed even more human than her partner next to her. He had skin like hers, no fangs, no horns no discoloration. He even wore a black suit and tie like normal people did in her world. What was it then? What powers perhaps was it that made this Devil a King?

"Ah." He spoke up again, pushing the black rose out more towards Lucy.  
"My fair sweet lady who has stolen my cruel, dark heart already, will you do me the most privileged and delightful honor of being my bride?"

Lucy again cringed as she listened to the echoes ring around her. Somehow she now felt her life in very great danger as the jealous girls all cried out in protest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three  
**By Seltap

"Will he be alright?" The handsome King questioned.

Asking out not in concern but for the well being of the decor in his small carriage. He pointed towards the now green looking boy in front of him. Lucy could only fake a smile in embarrassment for her now fallen comrade.

"O-Of course!" She answered as sweetly as she could.  
"Natsu's stomach just has a hard time adjusting to transportation."

Again, Lucy felt her cheeks heat in embarrassment as the Devil King sitting in front of her raised an eyebrow, but he quickly shrugged it off as he reached for Lucy's hands. The young girl jumping lightly as she felt his cold fingers intwine with hers and his tan face grow closer to her pale one.

"My beauty," he chimed, scooting closer to her until he was at the edge of his seat, "I don't understand why you would want to bring along that _creature_."

Sallos lifted his chin towards Natsu as he continued to play with Lucy's hands and speak to her. Natsu in return tried to show his protest against the King's words, doing so by narrowing his eyes into a glare as he hid his scowl beneath his scarf. Trying his best to look intimidating and threatening, though his rumbling stomach and dizzy head refused to let him speak out in defense.

"Ah," Sallos sighed, "but for you my bride, how could I refuse your request to allow you to bring your pet along?"

Lucy nervously laughed as she felt Natsu's anger begin to heat the little, comfy cart they were now all in. The velvet, red seats rocking back and forth roughly as the crocodile carrying them trudged his way up towards the King's home, much to Natsu's discomfort.

"I hope you understand your Majesty, that I'm not planning to be your…" Lucy began before being cut off by the King.

"Please, call me husband my delicate, little Princess." Sallos said.

Lucy again could only nervously laugh as she pulled her hands away from the Devil. Unsure as how to let him know that she had no intentions of marrying him, but trying as well not to anger him in hopes that he would willingly hand over his key for their safe return home.

'_Hopefully this guy will hand over his key, otherwis_e _this may just have to be a distract and search plan._' Lucy thought to herself.  
'_Probably best I distract this weirdo while Natsu looks for the key…_'

"Hee hee!"

Lucy left her train of thought as a set of giggles set in front of her. She watched a little disgusted as Sallos began to giggle like a little, school girl and tried to cover his red, blushing face from her view. His eyes turning away from her as he spoke.

"That look you have when you're thinking, it too is as beautiful as any other look you have graciously blessed this evil, Devil with. I can only wish that our children are as beautiful as you, my sweet Princess."

Lucy was once again ready to do her little laugh but instead listened as it was Natsu's turn to groan in disgust and embarrassment for what the man had uttered out of his lips. Natsu too rolled his eyes as he leaned his heavy head over to Lucy's shoulder for some sort of support to his stomach. Nothing out of the usual.

Since meeting Lucy both him and her had become accustom for her being his so-called 'pillow' when the time arose, which was almost every trip now they had taken. So when Lucy felt Natsu's head plop against her shoulder, she couldn't help but smile while speaking to comfort.

"We're almost there, just relax." She reassured her friend as he nodded in agreement.  
"Please don't throw up on me either…"

It was with this Lucy took a moment to look down to her ill friend, who kept his head still on her shoulder, his solemn eyes set at the Devil King in front of them and his arms crossed tightly. She smiled lightly at the soft feel of his pink hair against her smooth skin.

'_Perhaps Mira-san was right…_' Lucy thought to herself.  
'_Maybe it is little things like these that make me feel closer to Natsu._'

As Lucy turned away she let a small smile form on her face at her recent thoughts, a blush growing on her cheeks and she felt Natsu shuffle his head to adjust it closer to her shoulder. Her smile soon fell though as she heard a protest.

"Ah!" Sallos whined.  
"What do you think you're doing boy? Don't touch my Princess with that disgusting, greasy head of yours!"

Lucy put her hands up in Natsu's defense, trying to calm Sallos so as not to irritate him.

"No, no, you have it all wrong. Natsu and I are just…" Lucy began but was cut short.

She lightly cringed at the burning feel as Natsu began to rub his head and hair vigorously against poor Lucy's shoulder.

"That's right!" Natsu forced himself to talk, despite his rumbling stomach.  
"You called me her pet, so I'll cling onto her like I am one. If I want to rub up against her I will."

"Natsu!" Lucy cried.  
"Stop it, you're giving my shoulder a burn. Besides you're going to make yourself more sick."

Lucy tried to pull her body away from the pink haired mage, but gasped lightly as she felt his strong arms snake around her tiny one. Keeping her in place as he continued to rub his head deeper and closer into her, holding onto her arm tightly all the while. She could feel a blush creep on as she watched Natsu attempt with his act, and cringed when she heard Sallos growl to the performance.

"If you think you can steal the woman I'm marrying, think again!" The King cried, flinging himself over to Lucy's other shoulder and attempting to do the same as Natsu.

"Eek!" Lucy cried as she felt Sallos' hair now rubbing and burning hard against her fair skin.

"Stop it you two!"

Lucy could only shut her eyes as she felt both guys begin to tug at her arms and lean closer into her as she was sandwiched between them. She was more shocked though at Natsu's approach. Did Sallos' words really irritate Natsu to the point of doing what he was now doing, or was it perhaps something else?

'_He just must be exhausted._' Lucy concluded in her mind, still trying to slip out of the men's grasp.

"Let go of my Fiancé!" Sallos again yelled.

"Please you two…" Lucy tried to butt in.

"She's my nakama, you let go of her!" Natsu retorted, seemingly forgetting that he was fighting for another reason.

"Stop it!" Lucy finally cried out.

She was rewarded with a low growl emitting all around them, the cart they were in shook to the noise and both boys slowly lowered their arms.

"Oh, we're here." Sallos spoke and watched as Lucy raced from both him and Natsu, and down the crocodile's tail.

"Idiots." Lucy moaned as she stepped on the blue grass to take view of the King's home.  
"Wow, amazing!"

Lucy couldn't help but compliment the giant mansion in front of her. Though the color scheme was dark and the house looked dreary, it was indeed huge and somewhat inviting.

"Kinda like the one I grew up in." Lucy awed.

"Princess, wait for me!

Lucy mentally cringed as she remembered Sallos and felt his presence rush up to her. She turned towards the man and just in time to see her comrade spring from the cart and place a fiery fist against the back of Sallos' head.

"Natsu!" Lucy screeched.  
"You idiot don't hurt him!"

Lucy quickly ran to the fallen King and a smug faced Natsu. She knelt down to check on the now passed out Devil as Natsu raised a fiery fist.

"Try to call me pet again, bastard!" Natsu sneered.  
"Stand up and fight me like a real man!"

At that statement, Lucy could feel herself begin to fume and quickly stood up to face the fiery mage.

"What's your problem Natsu?" She yelled and glared her eyes.

She watched as Natsu looked taken aback, but quickly returned her glare. Showing her that he did not think what he had just done was wrong.

"What?" Natsu drawled.  
"You heard what he was saying. I should just kick his ass and go find the key ourselves."

"What is it with you and wanting to fight all the time now?" Lucy retorted, keeping her eyes set on Natsu's as he did the same.  
"You don't prove anything by being the strongest!"

It was Natsu's turn to return his own thoughts, which he did while shoving his face close to hers.

"Che, you're just upset because you like him!" He spat.

"What?" Lucy gritted her teeth to the thought.

"Where would you get that idea?"

"I saw you flirting with him in the cart!" Natsu yelled, sticking an accused finger in her face.

Needless to say, Lucy was slightly taken aback at the accusation. Natsu truly must know nothing about flirting she concluded in her mind. That, or the poor boy was being paranoid. Straightening herself back up, Lucy crossed her arms before speaking.

"Why do you care who I am or am not flirting with?" She sighed.

She frowned as she watched Natsu turn his gaze from her.

"I don't care." He mumbled, once again sinking his head under his scarf and turning his back towards her.

Though victorious in the argument, Lucy could feel a hint of pain inside her stomach. A part of her was wanting him to care, another part of her knew that it would never happen and another part told her that now was not the time for confessions and love. So instead, Lucy sighed as she knelt down to the fallen King.

"Oi," she said while shaking the man's shoulder, "you okay?"

Lucy sighed again as saw the man stay motionless, she once again turned to Natsu's back.

"Idiot." She sneered.  
"Now how are we suppose to get the ke-"

"Ughhh…"

Lucy quickly whipped her head back to Sallos, watching him struggle back up to his feet.

"Ah," he spoke as Lucy reached to help, "my sweet Princess, your voice has brought me back!"

Lucy gasped as she felt the tall man pull her into a tight hug, picking her up slightly she hissed as his grip tightened. She stared out past his shoulder, catching a glimpse of Natsu's displeased look as he took in the scene behind him. As their eyes met, Lucy was surprised to see him hold the death glare towards her before scoffing and turning his head away from her.

'_What is with him lately?_' Lucy thought as she watched Natsu march his way up the house and leaving her and Sallos behind.  
'_He just must really be exhausted…_'

* * *

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the snickering boy sitting in front of her, setting down her glass of wine as she realized she was being Natsu's amusement. Though, she was slightly relieved to see his mood again swing back to one of cheerfulness.

"Don't…" Lucy mouthed towards Natsu.

The boy merely smiled and shrugged, returning back to his plate full of food as he tried to hold back a snicker.

'_So much for being exhausted._' Lucy thought to herself, once again reaching for her glass of wine.

Lucy's eye twitched as she listened to Natsu whisper towards her.

"Psss, Lucy." He waved his hand lightly to her, trying to grab her attention.

"What?" She whispered fiercely back, eyeing Sallos next to her so as to make sure his attention wasn't on them.

"I know you have a drinking problem but-" Natsu began.

"I don't have a drinking problem!" Lucy shot back loudly.

She did not care that Sallos now watched and listened as the young girl stood herself and flung her glass of wine towards the laughing boy. Cursing as she watched him duck his way from the soaring glass and listening to it shatter and stain against Natsu's chair.

"Ga ha ha ha!" Natsu laughed with a rolling tongue.  
"Missed me!"

"Oh Princess." Sallos chimed as Lucy sat back down with a huff and sour face.  
"So beautiful when you're angry, but you know, if you do have that kind of problem I have more than enough power to get you as much as you need my-"

"I don't!" Lucy again huffed.  
"It's just some stupid joke that Natsu thinks is funny."

Lucy could only keep her eyes on her plate as she felt Natsu's smug look piercing at her.

"Would you like me to take care of him, my Princess? You know I'd do anything for you." Sallos chimed, reaching a arm over past the girl's shoulder.

Before Lucy could protest to both words and act, Natsu interrupted.

"What? Want me to kick your ass?" He asked, standing himself up and throwing a fist upwards towards the man.  
"Let's go, I'll show you whose the strongest here."

"Such violence…" Sallos spoke and he stood himself tall as well.

"In the presence of a lady you sure do lack in manners."

"You could say that again…" Lucy mumbled quietly for her own ears, taking in a bite of her meal after and ignoring the two men.

"Lucy's not a lady!" Natsu retorted back, completely ignoring a now choking Lucy as she took in his words.  
"She's a friend!"

It was Sallos' turn to sneer, shuffling his brown hair behind his ducal crown as he scoffed at Natsu.

"I cannot ever fathom as to why my Princess to be has asked me to bring you along." The Devil King mumbled, sitting himself back down into his chair.  
"You're lucky my pacifist mood has gotten the better of me. Not like I'd fight anyway in front of my Princess."

"Natsu…" Lucy finally spoke, her tone deep and eyes focused on the fiery boy.

As Natsu looked towards the girl who had just called his name, his eyes set on her. His look deep as the two held their focus on one another. Almost like a staring contest, the two would not give in.

"Please…" Lucy finally peeped, pleading with her eyes.

With this, Natsu gave a heavy sigh, his eyes turning away from Lucy's and back to the plate as he sat himself back down. Crossing his arms tight and tilting his head down towards his scarf, he shut his eyes and flung his feet up onto the table. Not even flinching as his plate and glass toppled over to the weight of his feet.

"Just hurry up and ask him already, Lucy." Natsu apathetically spoke.  
"I just want to get back to Fairy Tail."

"Ah!" The King spoke up upon hearing Natsu.  
"You wanted to ask me something, my dear?"

Turning his body and chair to face the shocked girl, he once again reached for her hands. Lucy could only nervously laugh again as he scooted closer towards and intwined his fingers into hers. The Devil King couldn't help but smirk as he heard a scoff emitted by Natsu, though Lucy it seemed hadn't caught it as she spoke.

"Well, um…" She began, unsure as how to approach the whole situation.  
"I'm sure as you can tell, Natsu and I are not from this world."

"Oh!" The King said with a slight surprise in his eyes, pointing a finger towards Natsu.  
"He's not a demon?"

"Neither of us are." Lucy answered, watching as Natsu kept his eyes closed and silent.

Lucy's eyes widened as she felt the King reach for her chin to pull her face back towards his. Staring deep into her eyes with a warm smile, Lucy couldn't help but blush to his set gaze.

"Well of course I know you aren't my dear, but that creature," Sallos again referred to Natsu, "I was sure he was one of us. He looks so much like us."

Lucy raised an eyebrow as she again turned towards Natsu, bewildered at why this was the second time he was confused as being a demon. He honestly didn't look any different than her, and she was positive she was human.

"I honestly thought he was just another common mutt here just following you like a dog." Sallos continued.

Lucy lightly jumped to the sound of Natsu's fist hitting against the table.

"Oi!" Natsu began, but Lucy was quick to cut him off.

It was Lucy's turn to reach for Sallos' face as she forced it back to look at her sweet smile, hoping not again to start an argument between the two.

"Y-You really didn't realize I was a demon?" She spoke the first thing she could think of.  
"You must really think I'm cute."

Lucy quickly regretted those words as soon as she felt her body pulled into a tight squeeze.

"You're not cute." The King spoke as he wrapped his arms tighter around the small girl's frame.  
"You're beautiful! How could one of ours be as elegant as you? I've been to the human world far too many times for you to pass off as anything but human my beauty!"

Sallos' again smirked as he listened to Natsu's groan of disapproval, the boy clearly feeling awkward listening and watching the whole situation. Lucy on the other hand knew she had to say something to stop the Devil King from squeezing her to death.

'_I thought Devils were suppose to be cruel and hateful! What the heck is wrong with this guy?_' Lucy thought.

"K-Key!" Lucy managed to sputter out, taking in a deep breath of air as the King set her back down in slight surprise.

"Key?" Sallos questioned, a look of bewilderment plastered on his face as he turned to stare down at a gasping Lucy.

"Key…" Lucy finally managed to speak out before turning her stern eyes back to the King.  
"We need your key, the one humans gave you when you signed the contract."

Lucy watched as the Devil contorted as he took in what the girl was telling him, sighing as he realized where she was going with it.

"And? How are you so sure that my key is the one that will take you back to your world?" He lifted his solemn eyes to her.  
"You do know there is six-hundred and sixty-six of us…and only one has the key to the human world… You sure it's me who has it?"

Lucy only kept her face stern as Sallos grinned to the both of them.

"Would you be willing to tell us?" Lucy again asked.

It was both Lucy and Natsu who watched anxiously as Sallos twisted his face upwards and hummed in thought before replying.

"Nope, I think I'll keep it a secret!" Sallos' smiled.

Scooping up Lucy's hands he began again.

"It's not like I'd let you back home, my Princess."

Lucy shook her head as she protested, but again Sallos cut her short.

"Marry me tomorrow Lucy and as a wedding gift, I will give you the key and you yourself can use it for your pet if you please."

It was Lucy's head who only turned as Natsu smashed the long, delicate table with a fiery fist. A boom echoing the room as a growl emitted within the boy.

"Like hell she's doing that…" Natsu sneered.  
"If you won't give us the key, we'll take it from you."

Lucy quickly panicked as she watched Sallos rise from his chair to confront a slowly approaching Natsu.

"You broke my beautiful table..." Sallos spoke, cracking his knuckles in the process.

Natsu couldn't help but snicker as he realized he was finally going to get the fight he had been wanting since he set eyes on the Devil King.

"Come." Sallos finally spoke, ushering Natsu to make the first move.

"I-I'll do it!"

Both men lowered their hands as they whipped their eyes towards Lucy. A solemn look in her eyes as she held her head down towards the cold, hard ground.

"I'll marry you…" She muttered out with all her strength.

Natsu only stared in shock and bewilderment as Lucy made her declaration, while Sallos did a complete switch of moods.

"Ah!" He clapped his hands together in joy.  
"Princess, you've made me the happiest Devil alive!"

As quick as his mood swing the King picked Lucy up into a tight embrace, placing his lips against her ear.

"You won't regret this decision." Sallos licked his lips as he whispered in her ear.  
"You're at least saving his life…maybe."

Quietly setting her down, Sallos than turned towards Natsu with a smile.

"Respect her decision and you two do what you like tonight. I'm off to go make preparations for tomorrow." Sallos spoke, waving his hand as he paced for the door.  
"You're welcome to venture into any room you like and rest in any room you like, it will be eventually your new home, Princess."

Sallos turned his head to quivering girl behind him as he continued to walk.

"Might as well get familiar with it. I'll see you both for tomorrows ceremony." Sallos continued.

Lucy only kept her head silent and down as Natsu kept his towards Lucy.

"Oh, and don't even think about trying to escape…" Sallos chirped as he began to shut the door he went through.  
"Don't underestimate my powers and what it can do."

With a smile, Sallos quietly shut the door behind him. Leaving the two members of Fairy Tail behind together, alone and in silence. It wasn't until Sallos' footstep's completely disappeared did Natsu break that silence, trying to hold back the anger in his voice.

"I knew it…" He finally spat, narrowing his eyes to Lucy.  
"I knew you liked him, I just didn't realize you'd actually want to stay here and marry him!"

It was with those words Lucy brought her head back quickly up. Making Natsu take a step back as he saw the tears in her eyes, and her teeth grinding against each other to show off her pain.

"Moron!" She cried.  
"How could you say I love that fool?"

"Then why-?" Natsu retorted back, not wanting to be the 'wrong' one here.

"If it means saving at least one of us than of course I'll do it!" Lucy yelled, shutting her eyes back towards the ground.

"Besides, it doesn't mean we can't figure something out afterwards once I have it."

"I could have beaten him!" Natsu shot back.  
"I could have beat him to a pulp until he gave us that key!"

"You don't know that! Fighting isn't the answer for everything, Natsu!" Lucy sneered, her eyes watering.  
"Don't underestimate him, he was crowned King for a reason and that very reason could be his powers. If you were to get hurt…"

Lucy quickly cut herself off as she choked back a tear and Natsu only remained silent as he watched her wipe her water works away. Feeling ashamed for his accusation, he could only say one thing.

"I won't leave you behind, no matter what." He spoke, trying to comfort her.

"I promise…"

He watched as Lucy, still upset, walked past her surprised friend.

"Come on." She spoke with narrow eyes.  
"He's at least given us time to look for it. We might find that key before tomorrow ever has to come."

"Hn." Was Natsu's only reply as he followed the girl through the doors.

Both of them not wanting to admit that the chances looked bleak, especially since Sallos himself said they could venture wherever they pleased. Surely he had hidden it well.

* * *

A few hours and many rooms later Lucy and Natsu were beyond ready to call it quits, though both of them knew of the consequence if they did. So instead, they continued on in silence, their previous argument keeping them both quiet as they tore the mansion apart. As Lucy opened another door, she couldn't help but smile lightly at the site.

"Wow." She breathed in as Natsu past her and proceeded to burn the books in front of him.

"Wait Natsu!"

Lucy ran up to her comrade, trying to stop him from burning down Sallos' private library.

"Please don't." She pleaded as she reached for his arm.  
"You don't want to burn the place down along with the key, do you?"

His reply was merely a baffled look before shrugging and instead reached for the books, shaking them lightly so as to see if anything hidden would fall out before tossing the book back into a pile he was now forming.

'_At least he isn't burning them…_' Lucy thought.

She just couldn't find it in her heart to destroy the very thing she loved, and joined in with Natsu as she reached for a book. A thought popping into her mind.

"Ne, Natsu?"

"Hm?" He replied, focusing still on his search.

"Do you think that guy is bluffing? Lucy asked, grabbing a book and studying the cover of it.  
"Is there really any chance that this guy actually has the one and only key that'll get us back home?"

Natsu merely shrugged as he tossed a book behind him.

"Probably." He spoke his opinion.  
"We won't know unless we try."

Natsu was surprised to the silence around him as he received no answer back. Turning, he grew annoyed as he saw Lucy sitting against a small sofa and now studying the book in front of her. He should have known better that the inspiring author would be sucked in immediately by the many secrets, adventures and romances surrounding her. The boy quietly returned to his search, letting his friend take a small break for the sake of the sacrifice she had done for him.

"Like hell I'm letting that bastard take her away from Fairy Tail..." He mumbled to himself.

Lucy on the other hand, studied the pictures in her book, smiling lightly at the illustrations of demons in them.

"Perhaps you really are a Devil, Natsu." Lucy called out playfully behind her.  
"Some of them have pink hair like you."

Lucy lightly jumped when she felt a hot breath tingle down her neck, turning, she was slightly surprised to see Natsu peering down her shoulder and taking in the pictures.

'_I'm surprised he's actually interested._' She thought with a smile.  
'_I guess when he has no one else to keep him entertained it's my responsibility to._'

"Keh." Natsu finally scoffed, pulling back up with a sneer.  
"I don't look anything like that."

Lucy merely giggled before watching the fiery lad jump from behind the sofa and planting a seat right next to Lucy on the sofa. He picked up a book from her huge pile and studied the cover carefully before attempting to read it out.

"And-gales?" He mouthed, bewilderment plastered onto his face.

It was Lucy's turn to peer over his shoulder, scooting closer to him in the process and studied the book cover along with him.

"Angels." She corrected him.

"What's that?" Natsu shot back, his confused eyes looking up to Lucy's shocked ones.

"You've never heard of angels before?" She asked bewildered.

"It sounds yummy." Natsu drooled, his eyes shining at the thought of a new food.

"You don't eat them!" Lucy shot back, scooting closer to the confused boy and pulling the book out of his hands.

She opened the book to one of the many pictures, tracing her finger around the flying spirits in the picture and holding the book close up for Natsu to see.

"They're beings that watch over us." Lucy spoke, smiling lightly as she continued to trace over them.  
"They watch us from above and if you have one watching over you it will protect you from danger and guide you to making the right decisions. They're very good spirits."

Lucy couldn't help but slightly laugh to the thought of finding a book like this in a Devil King's library.

"I guess these Devils really take their enemies seriously." Lucy laughed.

"What makes you say that?" Natsu solemnly asked, watching Lucy carefully as she explained to him.

Natsu found it somewhat intriguing when Lucy would passionately explain something to him, this time being no different. He gaped lightly and she turned to send him a playful wink.

"It's a little known fact that Angels and Devils don't quite see eye to eye or get along. They're sworn enemies." She smiled.

Returning to the book, she flipped the pages to take in the beautiful pictures.

"Do they always wear white?" Natsu asked, wrinkling his nose to the book.

"I'm not sure." Lucy quietly answered, spotting one particular angel with long, blonde locks like herself.  
"Ne, Natsu," she questioned while holding the picture alongside her face and facing the boy, "what do you think? Could I pass off as an angel?"

Lucy couldn't help but grin widely as Natsu pondered between the two, returning a smile of his own before answering.

"Nope!"

Lucy couldn't help but drop the book to the boy's blatant answer. Turning her head with a pout at Natsu's stupidity.

"What the heck?" She mumbled.  
"You're a real jerk, Natsu…"

Rubbing her eye, Lucy could finally feel fatigue overwhelming her, though she continued to pout not happy in the least bit.

"Lucy…" Natsu softly called, trying to get her gaze to return.

"What?" She questioned, before gaping lightly as she felt Natsu's strong hand reach for her head.

She gasped lightly when she felt his strong arm pull her head towards his hard shoulder. Her body resting against his, as he slowly lowered his hand. Peering her eyes up with question she watched as Natsu kept his head and focus to the side of him and away from her eyes. His eyes slightly darting around as if searching to make sure no one had caught his small act of kindness.

Before Lucy could question, her body and arms still leaning against Natsu's bare chest, he answered for her.

"You looked tired…" He mumbled.  
"You let me borrow your shoulder earlier, so you can borrow mine now."

At this Lucy couldn't help but blush, her hand literally resting on Natsu's hard muscles and feeling the quick beat of his heart.

""But," she began to protest, "shouldn't we look for the key?"

Lucy quickly turned her head as Natsu's gaze fell down to her, she was much too embarrassed to have the young man catch a glimpse of her blush.

"A quick rest won't hurt…" He softly spoke.  
"Besides, I'm tired too."

Lucy's blush grew deeper as she felt Natsu sink in deeper into his seat, crossing his arms and leaning in closer to the small girl. As her blush grew deeper and hotter Lucy couldn't help but bury her face deep into his soft, white scarf. Trying hard to both hide and be rid of her rosy cheeks, as Natsu raised an eyebrow to her act.

"What're you doing?" He asked, eyeing the girl as she sunk her face deeper into his garment.

"N-Nothing!" Her voice muffled from the fabric.  
"I'm just cold is all."

Lucy quietly blessed her smart thinking but was forced to pull her head back and watch with wide eyes as Natsu began to unwrap the scarf from around his neck. She quietly looked on as he stripped his neck bare, revealing his deep scar before dropping the garment onto Lucy's shoulder. Her eyes widening to his small act of kindness which seemed incredibly big to her.

"There." He mumbled before crossing his arms and sinking back into the couch and again reaching for Lucy's head and placing it onto his shoulder.  
"Now stop complaining about being cold… You're so weak."

Lucy could only nod an answer against his shoulder, trembling lightly at Natsu's sudden kindness and concern. Again blushing deeply, she quietly wrapped his scarf around her neck and towards her face.

'_It must be these small things…_' Lucy shut her eyes tightly to the obvious truth she kept on denying herself.  
'_…That makes me like this moron! Stupid Mira-san, always being right!_'

"T-Thank you." She quietly spoke, slightly surprised to see that Natsu let her wrap her small arms around his big, muscular one.

Burying her head and hair deep into his shoulder as she took in his spicy scent and warm body.

"No problem." Natsu replied, keeping his eyes shut before speaking up again.  
"Ya know, everyone here keeps calling me a Devil…"

Lucy could only blink to Natsu's words, unsure as to how to take them but unintentionally squeezing his arm closer towards her as he continued on.

"It be a real problem if they thought you were an Angel…" Natsu practically whispered.  
"…I wouldn't get to be with you anymore."

Oh how poor Lucy's head raced and heart pounded to Natsu's soft words, a sweat breaking out onto of her head as her face turned a beet red. Unsure as to how to answer back, she could only lay against him, pretending to be asleep until true sleep took a hold of her, enveloping her in a heart warming dream of being back home and she hung tightly onto Natsu that night.

* * *

Lucy awoke with a gasp and wide eyes, quickly whipping her head back up from the hard sofa. As her eyes rapidly circled around the dark room she didn't take long to recall all previous events.

"How long did I sleep?" She asked, whipping the tired out of her eyes.

Her eyes slowly fell once she recognized an unusual garment wrapped around her.

"Natsu's scarf." She quietly spoke, holding onto the garment as her eyes searched the room for her friend.

She quickly stood to her feet as she realized her comrade had mysteriously disappeared.

"Natsu?" She called out, turning in circles in hopes of finding him, but cringed when an empty silence was her only reply.  
"Where did he go?"

A quick thought appeared into Lucy's mind, what if he had left her?

'_No way!_' Lucy argued in her mind.  
'_Why would he do that?_'

Again Lucy peered around the room, spotting a window and slowly walking towards it. She grew curious as to how the outside world looked during the day. Slowly drawing the curtains back her eyes narrowed at the deep red sky, orange swirling around in the air while a black sun darkened the world below it.

Lucy couldn't help but muse at the unusual sky.

"It looks like the sky is on fire." She spoke to herself, leaning in closer towards the window for a better look.

"Definitely different than Earth Land."

Lucy sighed lightly as she continued to watch the swimming colors above her, the thought of being far from home dampening her mood. It wasn't until a voice spoke up that Lucy was forced to turn around.

"Your Majesty! It's time we prepare you!"

Lucy was caught off guard as her eyes fell upon the two demons in front of her, one holding a garment in her hand while the other with brushes and make-up.

"Sallos-sama has sent us." The ladies spoke in unison.

Lucy couldn't help but stare at the girls in front of her, their horse like legs grabbing her attention before she peered up to their unicorn horns smack middle in their foreheads.

"W-Who are you?" Lucy finally managed to ask, stepping back lightly as one of them began to brush powder lightly over Lucy's face.

"We're Sallos-sama's servants." The maid holding the garment answered.  
"Soon to be yours as well your Majesty."

Lucy only nervously laughed as she saw the two maids let out tears of pain to the words they had spoken. Clearly both were heartbroken to the fact that their King had finally managed to find a bride, though they continued on their work in obedience.

"W-Wait!" Lucy spoke as she felt her clothes being tugged and pulled off of her.  
"My friend, have you seen him? I can't find him and-"

"You mean the pink haired Devil?" One of the maids answered.  
"He left through the back doors a while back ago."

Lucy's heart fell to those words, and the maid with makeup quickly whipped out more on Lucy's face.

"You need more blush now." The maid spoke.  
"You're face has flushed all of a sudden, so pale."

'_H-He just went to look for the key! He'll be back for me, he promised not to leave me…_' Lucy tried to reassure herself, though doubt still sat heavy in her stomach.

It was with this the maids quickly shoved Lucy towards a mirror, stepping back and letting the mage take in of the sight.

"How do you like, your Majesty?" The maids asked in unison.

It was almost custom as Lucy twirled the giant, gray dress, turning her back towards the mirror to catch the pink bow tied tightly behind it.

"The dress is pretty…" Lucy hummed, still eyeing and twirling so as not to miss a spot.  
"I wish it was white though, and the ribbon blue instead of pink."

Lucy watched in awe as again she was stripped by the maids quick working hands, her hands were forced up as she saw another garment being placed on her. As quick as she had uttered her words, the maids were once again done and shoving her towards the mirror.

"Oh!" Lucy chimed as she how beautiful the traditional white dress looked on her.  
"How beautiful."

Lucy couldn't help but blush at her mirror self, she looked absolutely gorgeous. White and blue truly being her favorite colors to wear, and Lucy could only smile as one the maids approached her with a white, glittery veil, willingly bending down as the maid covered her face with the garment.

'_Lucy!_' Lucy cried in her own head as the situation hit her once again.  
'_You're a god damn moron!_'

It was at this Lucy began to protest as the maids shoved a bouquet of dead flowers into her grasp, and the maids quickly took a step back to take a look at their work.

"So ugly…" One of the maids spoke, tears still flowing out of her.  
"Who would ever wear white on their wedding day…? Especially to our Sallos-sama…?"

"Perhaps he will find this creature even more repulsive and change his mind…" The other spoke, trying to wipe her tears away.

"I can hear you know!" Lucy screeched, though secretly hoping the girls were indeed right and the Devil King would change his mind.  
"When is this wedding by the way? I need to find my friend first and-"

Lucy was caught off guard the two maids began to shove and lead the poor, confused girl out of the room.

"The wedding is right now, your Majesty. We must hurry, Sallos-sama is waiting." One maid painfully said.

"Right now?" Lucy cried.  
"B-But my friend, I need to find him first!"

Lucy cries only fell on deaf ears as the girls pushed Lucy towards two giant, tall doors.

"There is no time to find your lost pet." One maid whispered as she pushed Lucy down the room.

Lucy could only fall silent as she took in the gloomy decorated room. Her white dress easily stood out against the gray room, and she was noisily shoved over dead rose petals as the maids pushed her closer towards the smirking Devil King. Cob webs and dimly lighted, gothic lamps making the decor around the entire room.

Lucy quickly froze as she saw all their so-called 'guests'. Every creature imaginable in her fantasy books and nightmares now watched her without a blink as she was set in front of their Devil King. Lucy could literally feel the envy of every female demon in there, and lightly wondered if she would be jumped at any point.

"Lucy…" Sallos spoke as he reached for her veil and lifting it to catch his bride's beautiful face.

He merely chuckled and grinned as Lucy's sunk face and tear stained cheeks came into his view. Tears welling up again in the corner of her eyes, Lucy let out a sniffle as she felt her nose begin to drip like her eyes. She no longer cared that her eyes were now washing away her makeup.

"…So beautiful." Sallos spoke as he took Lucy's hand and turning her to face the man in front of them.

"Like hell I am!" Lucy spat back as she listened to the man in front of them begin his speech.

"We are gathered here today…" He began and continued.

"Please don't do this…" Lucy whispered towards Sallos, hoping to get the man to reconsider.  
"If you truly loved me than you wouldn't force me to marry you!"

"I'm doing this because I love you, my Princess." Sallos merely smiled back.

"Besides, if no one by now could have realized your beauty in that human world, wouldn't you rather stay here with someone who appreciates with all their heart?"

Lucy could feel heat rise in her cheeks.

"I'm only seventeen!" She angrily whispered back.  
"Besides, it's not only my looks that need to be appreciated…"

"So, for seventeen years no one could tell you they appreciate everything about you while it only took a night for you to win my cold, evil heart?"

Lucy could only remain silent to the man's hurtful words, tuning out the wedding details around her, she quickly felt her heart drop as she let Sallos' words swap in.

"W-What did you do with, Natsu?" Lucy asked, trying to occupy her mind so as not to let her feelings get hurt.

"I have done nothing with your pet." Sallos continued to smile before shrugging.  
"Perhaps he has found the key and decided to let you stay…"

Lucy gasped lightly to Sallos' words, keeping her unblinking eyes towards the floor.

"H-He would never…" She tried to retort.

"And why not?" Sallos cut in.  
"Who is he to figure out whether you would prefer a luxurious life here?"

"He would know better." Lucy shot back.

"Would he?" Sallos could only smile as his eyes looked down towards her from the side.  
"Your pet can't even figure out how you truly feel for him."

Lucy's eyes widened and jaw dropped as she listened to Sallos. How in the world did he know that she had feelings for Natsu?

"T-That…" Lucy tried to speak, but was again cut off.

"Or perhaps it was that he did realize your feeling." Sallos smirked.  
"Perhaps he was afraid of them or better yet did not want to deal with them, so instead left you here with me."

Lucy could only remain in shock as she took in his words, her knees shaking as she tried to contemplate as to why Natsu was now gone. Was it all because of what Sallos had now just said? Did Natsu truly leave her behind while he continued on without her? It didn't seem like him but than again, he had left her while she was asleep, not even mentioning where he had gone or when he would be back…leaving her to another man.

It was with her shocked state that Sallos turned to face the girl and again entwine his hands within hers. Forcing her to face him as he watched her eyes stare blankly into his, her mind in another place as he saw tears begin to escape her eyes.

"I do." Sallos spoke as he stared into the girl's eyes with a smile on his face.  
"…and so does she."

His smile growing bigger as the girl's eyes widened, realizing what the man was answering to, Lucy quickly whipped her eyes around.

"W-Wait…" She choked out.  
"I-I don't! He can't answer for me!"

Lucy's face returned to Sallos as she felt his hand cup her cheek.

"You forget, I am a King here." Sallos grinned, placing his face closer to hers.

"…You may kiss the bride."

Lucy jumped lightly as she listened to the words beside her and watched as Sallos leaned in closer. Lucy merely tried to pull away, but felt his grip tighten on her until she could only force to tightly shut her eyes and twist her neck slightly back. Though the King continued forward with puckered lips.

Lucy cringed and shut her eyes tighter as she felt his hot breath inches away.

'_Natsu…_' She cried in her mind.  
'_You promised…_'

Lucy rolled her lips back into her mouth, shaking slightly as she waited for the man's dry, cold lips to touch hers. Her dreadfulness making the seconds last like hours as she anticipated the kiss. Somehow though, in the back of her mind, the kiss was seeming to take a lot longer than she imagined. She figured somehow though, Sallos was just torturing her for amusement.

"I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Eh?" Lucy peeked an eye open as she heard Sallos speak, though he kept his hands still tight onto hers.

With wide eyes Lucy came into contact with the back of a hand planted right in front of her face, Sallos' face hidden behind it. Turning her head, Lucy followed the arm slowly up to see her savior from the dreaded kiss. Her eyes quickly widening and gasping as she spotted the familiar pink hair.

"Natsu…" She mouthed as she stared at the boy.  
"You came back…"

Though Lucy watched the boy, Natsu only kept his glaring, hateful eyes towards Sallos. The two of them staring at one another before Lucy saw the hand in front of her turn to a fist, she jumped slightly as she watched his hand burst into flames before swinging it hard towards Sallos' face.

"Don't touch her!" Natsu cried out as he swung.

It was with this Lucy felt Natsu step between her and Sallos as he flung his fiery fist, her hold with the Devil King separating as he flipped back to avoid Natsu's fist.

It all happened so quick as Lucy felt Natsu's other hand shove her slightly back and handing something off to her as he stepped forward in front of her. She lightly tripped as Natsu's shove sent her to the ground before jumping off to face Sallos.

"Ow…" Lucy whined, rubbing her bottom.

Though she quickly opened her eyes to see what Natsu had handed off to her, a quick grin spreading across her face as she picked up the black item in front of her.

"The key!" She cried with joy, her eyes tearing back towards the fiery lad.  
"Natsu you did it! You found the key!" She cried towards her friend.

Her words only fell on deaf ears as Natsu charged for the smirking man in front of him. The King slightly mocking him as he easily dodged Natsu's attacks.

"That girl doubted you the whole time." Sallos laughed.

"Shut up!" Natsu cried out, flinging his fiery fists swiftly at Sallos, though he continued to dodge the attacks.  
"I'm here now, I wouldn't leave my nakama behind!"

As Natsu continued with his fight, Lucy slowly raised the key towards the sky.

"I'll send us back right now." Lucy smiled, before whipping her head towards Sallos as the man whistled.

As quick as Lucy blinked she felt the key swiftly taken from her hands, her head spinning around and meeting with the two grinning maids from before.

"Forgive us, your Majesty." The girls spoke before sticking out their tongues.  
"We're truly sorry."

"You're not sorry at all and give that back!" Lucy cried, pouncing towards the girls but quickly falling back down as the room began to shake and rumble.

Even Natsu was forced to stop as he eyed the demons around him begin to panic and run for the door. The ceiling beginning to crumble as a roar echoed within the room. Everyone was forced to take a step back as Sallos' crocodile made a grand, and destructive entrance. Knocking down one wall to fit through the room, Lucy cried as the giant reptile raced towards her and the maids.

"Here you go!" One of the maids cried out, flinging the black key high into the air.

"Take better care of it this time!"

Both Lucy and Natsu gasped as the giant creature raised its open mouth towards the key. It's giant, sharp teeth shutting tightly back up as the key entered its mouth, and a loud swallowing noise echoing within the room.

"It swallowed the key!" Lucy cried, now feeling defeated as she watched the crocodile roar and whip its tail around.

The room now being destroyed and crumbling before the reptile's weight.

"Oh come on!" Natsu yelled.  
"That took forever to get out!"

Lucy's ears perked as she listened to his confession, a scowl spreading across her face.

"You actually went inside the crocodile?" She screeched horrified.

Though again Natsu ignored her words, his annoyed mood now turning back to the smirking King ahead of him.

"Idiotic." He spoke.  
"Just leave the girl here and I'll let you leave in peace."

Lucy's heart fell again to those words but watched on as Natsu through his head behind him, fire radiating within his open mouth before he cried out.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar**!"

The King took a slight step back as he watched the room fill with flames that raced towards him, cursing as the fire hit him dead on and enveloping him with flames. Natsu smirked as he saw the man disappear within his flames, though he continued on with the attack. Making sure to melt the King to nothing more than ashes.

Lucy quickly snapped her fingers and smiled.

"He got him!" She smiled, before again turning to the snickering maids behind her.

"Sallos-sama cannot be defeated so easily." One maid spoke.

With this Lucy whipped her head back in time to spot a shadowy figure emerge from the flames, and gasped as she saw the King waltz his way closer towards Natsu. The fire neither burning or bringing any pain to the young King.

Natsu quickly shut his mouth as he saw Sallos' hand emerge from the flames. A gasp escaping from the young man's mouth as he watched a smirking Sallos stepping out of the flames.

Using Natsu's shock nature to his advantage, the King quickly gripped Natsu's neck. Squeezing his throat tightly as he rose the boy off of his feet and into the air and continuing to squeeze the breath out of him.

"You thought you could beat me?" Sallos scowled, watching the boy struggle against his grasp.

Sallos only grinned when he felt Natsu's fiery punch sweep across his face. Instead of a burnt cheek like Natsu had hoped, everyone watched as Natsu's fist only swept through Sallos' face like a ripple. Natsu hand returning to him both cold and wet.

"Don't you know?" Sallos grinned, still keeping his choke hold on Natsu.  
"That water beats fire?"

Lucy gasped lightly as she realized the powers the Devil King had. Like her other comrade, Juvia, so to was this a man of water. Again, Natsu swung a fiery fist towards the King and again his flames were put out as soon as his hands touched the watery man.

"I'm getting tired of this…" Sallos finally spoke, bringing Natsu closer to his face and letting his grip loosen to let Natsu speak.

"If you let me marry her, I'll let you go with the key."

"Like hell I'm ever leaving Lucy behind!" Natsu managed to speak out.  
"She belongs with us, she belongs with Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail can't give her the life I can, they can't give her the love I can." Sallos kept his face solemn as he spoke.

"If that's what she wants." Natsu squeaked out, still trying to release from the man's tight grip.  
"Then Fairy Tail will give it to her!"

Sallos only chuckled as again Natsu stuck his hand inside the side of the man's face. Though his face fell as he watched Natsu return a chuckle of his own and keeping his hand inside the man's watery face. Sallos only continued to watch Natsu's smirk before feeling the side of his face begin to heat up with Natsu's hand inside of him.

It wasn't until he literally felt his face begin to boil and steam begin to rise from his face that he realized what Natsu was now doing.

'_If I let this go on any longer,_' Sallos thought to himself, '_he will boil me until my body evaporates!_'

"You cheeky bastard…" Sallos winced, feeling his face bubble and steam away towards the sky.

Natsu again only chuckled with a wide grin, he could tell the man wanted to step away from him, but both men kept a firm grip on one another. Both not wanting to lose this battle.

"You say Fairy Tail can give her those things…" Sallos began again.  
"But the love and attention she seeks now can only come from one man."

Sallos watched as Natsu only kept his stern face on him, he was unsure if the boy knew what he meant.

"So what if no one man there is willing to give it to her…will you give her what she wants?" Sallos finished.

The Devil King watched with wavering eyes into the boy's stern ones, waiting for an answer though minutes passed and Natsu remained silent. Sallos continued to watch the boy's eyes, until he realized his body could no longer take Natsu's boiling technique.

Natsu eye's widened as saw Sallos rise his other hand in front of Natsu's face.

"It takes a man much pride to find the right words to answer… You were just too slow, but I'll accept the fact that the answer 'yes' takes more courage to speak out than 'no'." Sallos finished.

Natsu could only raise an eyebrow to the King's bewildered words before crying out as a jet of water hit him dead on from Sallos' raised hand. The young man flinging from the Devil King's choking grip and into the air before falling hard to the wet floor below him. Sallos merely smirked as he watched the boy fall hard and pass out below him, and with that, the Devil King slowly marched towards an unconscious Natsu, finally ready to finish all this.

Lucy the whole time had quietly watched the two, lightly bewildered as to why the two shared a small conversation though she could not hear it. When she had seen what Natsu's strategy was when he stuck his hand inside of Sallos, she quickly assumed that Natsu had the upper hand in this fight, but gasped as she watched her comrade get thrown back down, and lying down cold as Sallos slowly made his way towards her fallen friend.

And though she could not muster up the strength to run to her friend's aid before, the fact the she no longer held her Celestial Spirit Keys being a great factor as to why she stood back, she could no longer hold back as she slowly picked herself up and raced towards her fallen friend. Hoping to reach him before Sallos did.

As Sallos approached the fallen boy, he raised his hand up swiftly, preparing for himself for whatever attack he was going to throw out.

"It's all over." He spoke.

He quickly dropped his hand though as he watched his bride to be fling herself onto Natsu, holding onto him tightly as she tried to shield him away from the Devil.

"If you're going to kill him!" Lucy cried out, tears starting to rain from her eyes.  
"Than you have to kill me too!"

Sallos only watched in silence at the girl's sacrifice, a stern look on his cold face and he watched the girl tighten her hold onto the boy while trying to hold back her tears, though sometimes lightly calling out her friend's name.

"I know how deeply you care for him…" Sallos finally spoke.  
"But he can't give you the life I can."

"I don't care!" Lucy shot back with no hesitance in her voice.  
"As long as I'm with him, whether its just as friends, I'm happy no matter what!"

Lucy again dug her head deep into the boy before softly speaking out again.

"He's saved me so many times…" Lucy continued.  
"He even came back for me now, I owe him so much."

"So then you would die for him?" Sallos asked, watching the girl slowly nod her head yes.

Again the King only watched on in silence, the girl's love and care for the boy that lay below her so obvious to the people around her, even if these people were cold demons. It would only take a few minutes more of silence before Lucy listened to a loud whistle emit from the King.

She shut her eyes tightly and cringed as she heard and felt the giant crocodile march its way to the two.

'_Eaten by a crocodile…_' Lucy thought in her mind.  
'_I just wish I could have let Natsu known how I felt before it ended like this…_'

Lucy again tightened around Natsu as she listened to the giant reptile stop in front of her, and again she was sure the King was torturing her as he took his sweet time ordering the creature to gobble up her and her comrade.

"I'm sorry."

Again Lucy was forced to peek open her eyes to Sallos' words. Her eyes widening and jaw dropping as she saw the black key shoved in her face. She quickly glanced up to see none other than Sallos holding it out towards her as he leaned down on his knee.

"I-I don't understand…" Lucy spoke as Sallos kept the key still in front of her face.  
"Why are you apologizing?"

"I'm sorry because this key won't send you back home." Sallos spoke.  
"I do hope it will bring you closer though to whoever has that key."

Lucy could only watch in silence and shock, not even fighting back as the King helped her back up to her feet.

"I'm also very sorry to put you through all this." A smile spreading across his face as he continued.  
"This whole love thing… It's kinda my thing."

Lucy watched, still shocked, as Sallos let out a small laugh.

"I don't know why, but I just love seeing the love and affections people hold for each other… Like you do for him." Sallos smiled before nodding towards Natsu.

"Sorry to put you through all that."

Lucy was at a lost for words as she watched the King chuckle before her.

"D-Does that mean we can go?" Lucy finally managed to ask.

She was answered by the King himself as he flung the key in front of him and calling out.

"**Open**!"

Lucy watched as familiar purple and red clouds began to swirl around the key, growing bigger and bigger over time until Lucy could see a whole another world hiding within the now open vortex.

Again the King whistled and Lucy watched as one Maid handed her back her old clothes before attempting to help the other maid lift Natsu through the now open door.

"I'll give you back your dress!" Lucy spoke, beginning to undo the giant garment on her.

Sallos quickly lifted a hand to stop the girl.

"Keep it." He smiled.  
"Perhaps for yours in the future…besides that color…"

Sallos made a scowl as he glanced the dress up and down, deciding that he would truly not miss the garment. Lucy merely lightly blushed as she turned towards where her friend had been placed, but turned back one more time.

"I-I'm not sure what to say, thank you so-Ah!" Lucy cried out as she felt Sallos push her through the gate.

"Just hurry up and go!" Sallos spoke, shoving the girl through the vortex and towards the hard, cold ground.

Before Lucy could turn around and ask why he had done that, Sallos quickly shut the gate. Sealing the two within the new land.

"That guy!" Lucy huffed and puffed out her cheek.  
"What's his problem?"

* * *

"Sallos-sama." One of the maids spoke as she saw the door between them shut.

"Why did you do that so hurriedly? I think she had something to say."

"A 'thank you' no doubt it was." The King spoke.  
"Besides I did it because we have a guest with us."

Sallos merely smile ahead of him while the maids looked at each other with confusion.

"Won't you two please prepare us some tea while I catch up with my old friend."

The maids merely bowed before exiting the room, questioning their King no further, as he continued to stand and stare in silence. Adjusting his crown slightly and humming a tune before speaking to himself.

"Ah, that poor girl." He began.  
"She should have known better than to think human would ever be my type. Ugly creatures, unfortunately."

Sallos slightly shivered at the thought, but smiled when he heard a voice break in behind him.

"Speak for yourself, I find the boy to be just the perfect 'type' for me." The voice softly spoke, etching its way closer towards Sallos.

"Besides his power… You have to admit he had you defeated."

Sallos merely smiled.

"You've never given me credit." Sallos spoke, before turning to face the intruder.  
"But I refuse to let something as beautiful as their love be interrupted by your selfish dreams."

Sallos slowly twisted his neck as he raised a hand up, readying himself for another battle as the intruder stepped closer towards him.

"Come."

* * *

Lucy only pouted as she continued to kneel down to the boy below her, lightly smacking his face in the process.

"Wake up, Natsu." Lucy spoke.  
"I don't want to have to carry you!"

Lucy merely hummed in irritation as the boy continued on with his light snores, and again Lucy proceeded to call to the boy. Scooting closer to his face as she dragged her long, white gown across the ground. Sweeping her veil again to the side and out of her face the girl's big, brown eyes looked down towards the boy before she again cupped his cheek.

"Natsu," She spoke, "wake u-Eep!"

Lucy lightly jumped as she felt Natsu's hand quickly grab for hers, his eyes rolling towards hers and he continue to lay, both confused and dazed as his blinking eyes met with Lucy's brown ones.

"Oh good!" She chimed.  
"You're awake."

Lucy gave a quick warm smile to the boy before trying to tug her hand back from him. She merely gaped though when she felt Natsu's strong hand squeeze onto her's more tightly, and as Lucy looked back up to Natsu's eyes in question she couldn't help but blush deeply as his dazed look stared deep into her eyes. Her body rising with goosebumps as she literally felt Natsu's gaze pierce through her.

"W-What is it?" She questioned, shifting her eyes away from him in embarrassment and again sliding the veil away from her face.

"…I lied." Natsu managed to softly croak out.

"Eh?" Lucy questioned, turning to look back at the boy she blushed as she saw a heart-melting smile plastered onto his face as he held Lucy's hand in place.

Leaning his head closer into Lucy's hand he let go of her fingers, though Lucy still kept it against his cheek as he shut his eyes with the smile on his face.

"You really do look like an Angel."

Lucy could swear her body was beginning to melt to those words, her breath coming uneven and heavy and stared down towards Natsu and his bewildered words.

"I-Idiot!" She cried in defense, her face even more red than a rose.  
"Why do you have to say that now all of a sudden?"

Lucy watched as Natsu merely answered with light snores, again the boy had passed out. Leaving a confused and blushing Lucy next to him, as she gripped the top of her wedding dress in anger after flinging his white scarf back to the sleeping boy.

"Moron!" She cried.  
"Saying all that and then falling back asleep! You really are an idiot, Natsu!"

Though as Lucy cried those words out she couldn't help but smile big and joyfully as she spoke those things.

* * *

**A/N: Hi my name is Seltap and I like to update my stories three years later. 8B**

**K THNX BAI!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**  
By Seltap

"Natsuuu-" Lucy whined.  
"Give me your scarf again it's cold."

Natsu narrowed his eyes in front of him, listening to his comrade wail behind him with annoying pleas.

"If you'd walk faster you'd warm up!" Natsu retorted, hissing as he felt the cold snowflakes and chill wind blow against his face.

Lucy pouted to Natsu's answer and instead turned her gaze back down to the bizarre purple snow they now trudged on.

"Stingy…" Lucy mumbled under her breath, referring to her fire breathing comrade.

How was she suppose to know that Sallos' key would send them to a whole nother climate? She didn't ask to be thrown into a deserted land with only miles and miles of snow and mountain for their wandering eyes. And though the sky here was of deep green clouds and dark purple snow falling all around them, that didn't mean the feel of everything was any less different than that of snow back in Fiore.

"So cold." Lucy again whined.  
"If only I had my keys, I could call Horologium to carry me…"

Lucy again shivered to the blizzard's cold. She took a moment to halt her steps and instead peer and gaze to the sky above, once in a while catching a glimpse of the red moon that hid behind the snow's clouds.

"The moon looks so big." Lucy spoke to herself.

She raised her arm up and reached for the circular shape in the sky. She knew she wouldn't be able to touch moon, but somehow the size of it had Lucy curious as to how close it truly was to them.

"Oi, Lucy!"

Lucy turned her eyes back to her pink haired friend. He had traveled a great distance between her from her small de-tour and she blushed lightly in embarrassment before picking up her legs to trudge through the thick snow. She took one last glance of the red moon before it too was hidden within the green clouds.

"Sorry!" Lucy huffed as she caught up with her friend.  
"It's the dress, it's so heavy."

Lucy peered down to the white gown. She still had not taken off the garment from the one sided wedding, though she refused to admit it was Natsu's previous comment of her being mistaken as an 'Angel' that had kept the outfit on her.

When Natsu had awoken after passing out it seemed he had forgotten his small comment to the Celestial Spirit Mage, and would instead raise an eyebrow to her whenever she asked again whether he truly meant what he had said before. For that reason, she wore the white delicate dress still, hoping Natsu's mind would recollect and he would speak the word he called her once more.

Angel.

"Why don't you change back to your regular clothes?" Natsu once again questioned.

Though Lucy would never admit it.

"B-becuase!" She retorted with a light blush.  
"I can't change with you around. You might try to watch!"

Lucy mentally hissed at her false accusation. Of all the lies to choose, she had to choose the most ridiculous one.

'_Lucy you moron!_' Lucy cried in her mind.  
'_It's not like you haven't changed clothes around him during other missions!_'

Lucy's train of thought was stopped though as she heard Natsu's loud guffaw. His laugh echoing the rocky, snow covered mountains they now trudged on.

"Let's go Lucy." Natsu finally spoke through his laughs, trudging once again down the hill.

"W-wait!" Lucy spoke as she ran to catch up with the boy.  
"Why are you laughing?"

Lucy was still embarrassed to both what she had accused of him and his response to it, but she shoved her pink blush away to ask anyway.

"You honestly think I would do anything perverted, especially to my friends?" Natsu asked, a playful smile on his face as he looked down at her.

Lucy's blush returned and she pulled her bundle of clothes closer to her chest as she thought.

"…No." She finally admitted.

'_Too bad he won't do anything to us._' Her mind retorted, which made Lucy go wide eye and mentally hush up her thoughts.

In silence they now walked together. Trudging still in purple snow and down the steep mountain, Lucy this time holding her tongue whenever she felt a cold chill snake down her neck. For Natsu's sake though she would remain silent. There would be no benefit for either of them if she complained, so instead she held her head up high, hoping to no longer look weak in his eyes.

"Natsu, what are you doing?"

Lucy watched curiously and with wide eyes as the boy swooped down and reached for the surprised girl. Scooping her up and lifting her body close to his chest. His pace began to quicken as he carried Lucy in a bridal style kind of way, her magnificent gown even supporting the look let if it was truly from a marriage.

"Natsu?" Lucy again spoke, feeling the wind and snowflakes pummel her face even harder to his pace.

Though she did have to admit for some reason it felt a lot warmer.

"You're too slow!" Natsu answered back, a smile on his face too.  
"This way you'll be warm too!"

As if to support his words, Lucy could feel his chest begin to heat up a little more. The use of his Fire Dragon Slayer magic being the cause no doubt. As if the warmth beckoned her, Lucy was quick to rest her free hand and head against Natsu's bare chest.

Natsu tripped lightly to her bold move, though it went unnoticed by the girl and he was quick to recover his pace. A warm smile spreading across his face as he looked down to her small smile. Her eyes closed and her face relaxed and she leaned in more to his body.

"Thank you, Natsu." Lucy said.  
"I owe you one."

"Just one?" Natsu joked, his breath heavy as he continued to jog.  
"I think you might want to recount."

"...Perhaps." Lucy whispered to herself.

Lucy could feel a light blush come on as her hand found rest on Natsu's firm abs. Thoughts now racing her mind as she took in the young man's toned body.

'_Now who's being the pervert?_' Her mind accused as her blush deepened.

* * *

It wasn't until deep warmth enveloped her again did Lucy open her eyes. Taking in her surroundings as she lay motionless. Sighing as she felt the warm bed under her calm her body and mind.

'_Where am I?_' She questioned in her head, seeing shadows flicker across room she was now in, though daring not to move.

"It was real nice of you letting us stay in your home for tonight!"

Lucy lightly smiled as she took in her friend's boisterous comment and grateful that he had found someone to take them in from the coldness outside. Though, weary still lingered in her stomach, it was hard to trust a stranger with kind acts, but the cold from outside did deem itself a bigger threat than being inside a new home.

"Not even the damnedest of souls deserve to be out on a night like this. It's better if you two stay here tonight until morning."

Lucy again blinked as she now heard a female voice. This voice was one soft unlike Natsu's, her words were delicate and hushed, as if the mood now was that of being silent and secretive.

"Mama…" Another voice piped up softly.  
"I see the fog. _He_'s here…"

"Let those curtains fall child and come to me."

Lucy blinked her eyes as she took those words, thinking it was her time to stir awake and ask questions. Surprisingly, it was Natsu who beat her to it so she instead continue to lay and pretend to be asleep as she listened.

"Who's here?" Natsu again asked, his voice softening a bit to fit the mood.

It wasn't until a young demon boy embraced within his mother's protective hug that the woman spoke with both a solemn tone and look.

"Nosferatu."

The boy shook in his mother's embrace as she said the word.

"Eh?" Natsu drawled at the label.  
"Who's that? This Nosferatu guy, is he strong?"

Lucy could hear Natsu's voice grow excited, she could tell he now had that fiery spirit lusting in his eyes for a new challenger. It was with this that she now knew to make her presence known, and to calm down her partner. The term 'Nosferatu' was no stranger to Lucy, thanks to her habit and love of novels and she was quick to decipher the trespasser outside.

"He's a night creature, Natsu." Lucy spoke, lifting herself slowly and turning to the group behind her.

Lucy blinked rapidly at the mother and child in front of her as they took the same of her. She still couldn't get use to this world's odd figures, and these two were no exception with their pointy ears, dark gray skin, abnormally large teeth and yellow eyes. As the young woman rose to stand the demon lady spoke out.

"Dear you should lay back down…everything about you looks so sickly."

Lucy fumed inside and was about to retort how it was because she was human and did not belong into this world, instead she stood herself tall and composed herself.

"This Nosferatu guy, do you mind if I take a peek?" Lucy questioned, throwing a thumb back to the window.

She watched as the lady held onto her son tighter before leaning towards her side to blow out the candle next to her, the light in the room escaping as darkness swam in.

"Please make it quick." The lady begged in almost a whisper.

It was with this Lucy slowly reached for the window's curtains with sweaty and shaking paws. She knew she had asked for this but as soon as she turned for the window she could feel the weary course through her body. Though she refused to back down now and instead gulped her fear down.

Slowly she pulled the curtain slightly back, just enough to peek her eyes through and take a glance outside. She jumped lightly as Natsu's chest came in contact with her back, his curiosity too getting the better of him as his head popped above Lucy's.

"There's nothing out there but lots of smoke!" Natsu sneered.

It was Lucy who sent the boy a 'shush' before she too took in what was happening outside. What appeared to be like black fog was covering the ground, growing larger over time as it swam around the night air eerily. Though, she could not spot a soul outside among the black smoke-like fog.

"Please, close the curtains…" The woman now begged again.  
"If he spots us, it will be our life he takes."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, his and Lucy's eyes still racing around the black fog.

"Every month he chooses a soul in this village to be his." The lady spoke, hugging her child even closer.  
"They say he does experiments to those demons, and disposes of them when he's done. No one ever returns when he chooses to take them."

Lucy now felt a shiver race up her spine, but her curiosity peeked and her eyes remained focused outside. The black smoke-like fog now building up even more.

"If no one ever comes back, how can you be sure that's the truth?" Natsu asked, the fire building within his eyes as he looked out for a possible new opponent.

They both could make out a figure now approaching past them, the smoke wrapping around it as it drew nearer.

"Please..." The woman begged one last time.

It was with this Lucy squinted her eyes, her lively pupils now staring straight towards that of empty sockets. A bony face examining hers and as she began to shiver uncomfortably. The head of a skull had now popped out from the black fog, his head moving swimmingly around the dense, smoke like fog.

"Lord Baal will surely take us if he see's us."

"Baal." Natsu repeated the name, a light grin spreading across his face as he too stared towards bobbing skeleton head.

The black smoke continued to swim around Baal, though it seemed like the fog-like smoke itself was emitting from the skull alone. As the two Fairy Tail mages stared, with Baal returning his empty gaze, the smoke seemed to sweep it's master once again back inside its dense cloak, and again the creature was hidden in the. The fog now passing by the window and becoming less and less visible.

Only when the creature was gone did Lucy loudly gulp, her shaking body turning towards the demon woman and child.

"D-did you just call him _Lord _Baal?" Lucy asked, sweat starting to form on her head.  
"As in, this Baal guy is a lord here? A…Devil King?"

Lucy could feel her teeth chatter and knee's shake as she watched the the lady in front of her nod her head yes.

"So that means, he has signed a contract with the humans and has one of those _special _keys?" Lucy again asked, feeling herself slowly sliding down to the floor as her legs began to give out.

"That's right." The demon woman spoke, letting her child slide back from her hold.  
"Your friend has already told me of who you two are, and what it is you two seek."

'_Great, our lucky day…_' Lucy moaned in her head as her heart sank.

"Isn't this our lucky day, Lucy?" Natsu smiled, raising a fist up.

"Finding another one of these kings so quickly?"

Lucy turned her wide eyes back to the demon lady in front of them. She could see the other lady hold no hope for her and Natsu within her eyes, as well as the knowledge that she would probably never see the two of them. It was with this Lucy let out a heavy sigh and dropped her head.

She didn't want to do it, it was situations like this where Lucy would hide behind Natsu, Gray and Erza. She'd even send her Celestial Spirits in her place, instead of facing another Devil King.

"Where can we find this Baal guy?" Natsu asked.

As he asked, Lucy could feel his arm reaching around hers. Before she could even ask, she felt as Natsu slowly helped her up to her feet, and as their gaze met Lucy could see the reassurance in his eyes. She knew he could tell of her worry and fear of the situation, she didn't hide it.

'_Don't worry Lucy._'

Lucy could see through his eyes what he was a telling her.

'_I'm here._'

"Lord Baal lives on the moon."

Lucy could feel her heart sinking once more and slowly turned her wide back to the demon woman. Seeing the seriousness in the other lady's eyes Lucy just had to ask once more.

"I-I'm sorry, did you just say this guy lives on the moon?" Lucy quirked softly in a disbelieving whisper.

The demon lady nodded once more before speaking again.

"You two must travel back up the mountain, to the highest peak, there you should be able to reach the red moon. I have to warn you though, Baal-sama will not welcome you with open arms, in fact…"

As the demon lady continued on, Lucy's ears began to muffle out the surroundings around here. As the blonde watched the lady continue to speak, she could only hear her heavy breathing and pacing heart beat. She could feel the panic begin seep back in, and it was then she could also sense the heat in her eyes. Warm tears beginning to form under her pupils.

'_How?_' Her mind asked, still watching the demon lady's mouth move but hearing nothing.  
'_How can I do this? I'm not strong enough to take on these monsters. I'm starting to think I may never see home again…Fairy Tail._'

Just as Lucy was about to let her tears slip, she again jumped lightly as a heavy hand was placed onto of her locks. Her gaze once again turning back to Natsu's.

"Natsu." Lucy mouthed with wide eyes staring into his sympathetic smile, a look she had never seen on him before.

"Stop worrying." He mouthed back, never drowning out the voice of the demon lady as she continued on.

"I promise to get you back to Fairy Tail."

Lucy's shoulders shook as she took in the fiery young man's words and she quickly whipped her head away from his gaze as she felt one small tear escape her lids. She refused to let him see her gratitude in this form.

"Hai." She whispered back.

'_We'll make it back somehow, Natsu._'

* * *

Lucy's wide eyes could only stare in disbelief at the site of her. Though her body shook uncontrollably to the cold, purple snow piling heavily onto her stand-still body, she could only gape at the sight in front of her.

"Lucy!" Natsu called, as he circled around the giant red orb.  
"Help me find a way then."

Lucy still did not stir to Natsu's words. Her eyes were still transfixed to the so called 'moon' that hovered slightly above the mountain peak her and Natsu had worked hours to climb. Well…mostly Natsu. Lucy had whined again to her friend to carry her up to the top.

"How is this even possible?" Lucy questioned, taking a small step toward the transparent moon.

As Natsu was about to call back to his friend, a smirk spread across his face as he watched Lucy slowly reach a hand out in front of her and inched forward. Her curiosity, and shock, getting the better of her as she now went to examine the blood red, moon.

Turning his gaze back to the moon, Natsu mumbled to himself.

"Were here now, but how do we get inside this thing?"

He could find no door, or opening, of any kind and with its transparent look, all seemed quite bleak as to gaining entrance inside like the demon lady had said.

"Lucy." Natsu sighed, turning his gaze back to the girl.  
"What do you think? I don't know how-"

Natsu slowly silenced himself, he knew Lucy was not listening and was still transfixed into touching the moon. Her eyes waving around as she studied it and he watched as she finally lifted her hand to feel the red globe.

Lucy took in a heavy breath as her fingers were literally centimeters away, but she lifted a eyebrow in confusion when her hand rested on no solid form.

"Lucy, your hand!" Natsu cried, now racing toward his friend to study the new discovery along with her.

Like fog, her hand had now passed through the transparent red moon. Her fingers now hidden within the orb.

"Does it hurt?" Natsu asked, now raising his hand up to moon.

"No." Lucy answered, wiggling her fingers through the other side.  
"We just walk through it, I guess." Lucy stated with more of a questionable tone.

Her eyes turned to Natsu's, as if seeking permission to go on. He nodded, but Lucy was surprised to feel his hand grip at her shoulder as his other arm reach through the orb to take a grip of her stretched out hand.

"Together." He said.

Lucy merely turned her blush away from him to stare in front of her.

"T-together." She agreed, and the two slowly shadow'd steps, sinking in deeper and deeper into the red moon.

There would be no pain, only a light chill and with one blink Lucy and Natsu could feel their bodies warm instantly from the chill outside. No longer did they step in purple snow and instead black marbled floors. Instead of the wind's howls there were other lighter sounds filling their ears as the night from outside was replaced with a brightly lit room.

Lucy could fill Natsu's grip let go of her as they now stood inside in entirely new room.

"Amazing." Lucy mused, turning her body in a full circle so as to take in their new environment.

There was no trace of where they had entered, no red glow from the moon, just in entirely new home they had entered. As if forgetting her fear from before, Lucy lightly laughed to her new surroundings. Though the room was black with floors, and gloomy grey walls, she cheerfully skipped her way towards one of the tables. The large tubes and bright colors beckoning her to take a look.

"They must study some sort of chemistry!" Lucy laughed back towards her friends, now studying the liquids and steam rising from the tubes.

Natsu couldn't help but smirk to Lucy's now cheerful mood. Her total mood switches were somewhat cute to him. But as quick as that smirk and thought came to him, he dismissed them. Feeling a presence among them, his head quickly spun towards the side, his eyes narrowing to the intruder.

Oblivious to the situation, Lucy was now studying a book that was next to the large chemistry set.

"I would never expect Devils to be studying science like this!" Lucy exclaimed.

Concern did rise in her though when she did not hear her friend's reply, so turning her head she was baffled to see Natsu's face turned from hers and with a menacing glare etched all over it.

"Natsu?" She questioned, before following his gaze.

As her eyes followed and finally met the third person in the room, Lucy could feel a shiver snake up her back. Her eyes locking with again empty sockets from before.

"Baal." She mouthed in somewhat awe.

The Devil King too stared straight towards Lucy, no one making any move as they each waited to see who would pounce first or were of true threat. Though it seemed Baal had taken in interest to the human girl, his eyes never turning towards the growling fire mage and instead kept to the shaking girl.

It was sudden, to her surprise, but as Lucy continued to stare towards the Devil King she felt some sort of calmness sweep over her. She was now feeling relaxed, and as stressed as she had been lately, it was quite a treat for the young mage. It was almost, pleasurable she admitted.

'_Maybe this Baal King_ _isn't as bad as we think he is_.' Lucy mused, her body still at ease as she continued to stare into the eyes of this king.

Assuring herself that this calmness was not something to fear, Lucy boldly took a step forward. That sudden move triggered both Natsu and Baal to react. With a slight leap, the king was once again just a small cloud of smoke. levitating from the ground as his skull head continued to bob around the cloud. His cloud and head now swimming through the air toward the relaxed girl.

Lucy couldn't tear her eyes away from the skull's black ones, Baal had closed the gap between the two and Lucy looked up towards the black cloud and skull. A smile escaped her lips and slowly she raised a hand up to touch the skull head. As if beckoning her, the skull remained still inside his black cloud, leaning forward to feel the girl's touch.

"Lucy!"

Lucy didn't even get a second to think. As soon as she was about to touch the Devil King, he quickly rose to the air as her pink haired friend suddenly leapt towards them. Pushing her hard to the ground as the calmness left her body and mind. He was meaning to grab a hold of the culprit, but Baal had been to quick for him.

"Ouch, Natsu!" Lucy hissed, about to scold the young lad.

Before she could however, Natsu was quick to push himself off of her and face towards his new opponent.

"Bastard." He hissed, pointing an accusing finger out.  
"What were you trying to do Lucy?"

As Natsu said those words Lucy was quick to re-call the relaxed mood she had just previously had.

"What was that?" She whispered to herself and again looked out towards Baal.  
"Was it because of him?"

Baal it seemed had now turned his attention to Natsu, his eyes set on him instead of the girl. It seemed the calmness he had given Lucy was not the same fact for Natsu, for the boy slowly drew a breath in and readied himself to attack.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar**!" He called, while placing his hands around his mouth, narrowing the fire and aiming it towards the Devil King.

At first Lucy had reached out towards Natsu, about to stop him but in the end held her arm back. She didn't know what it was, but it seemed for a second she didn't want whatever had brought that sudden calmness to leave, but in the end had stopped herself.

'_Besides,_' she thought to herself, '_it's too late anyway._'

She watched as Natsu's fire enveloped the skull and small black cloud. She could see the shadow of the skull squirm within the fire, and Lucy slowly stood herself as she realized that they had won.

'_Maybe Natsu was right._' Lucy smirked in thought.  
'_Today is our lucky day._'

As Lucy was about to walk to congratulate Natsu, she halted her steps as the fire died down. Though it seemed the skull had burn to Natsu's breath, the small black cloud still lingered within the air. The two watched as the smoke made no move, both of them uneasy and on their guard let this be some sort of trick.

"Did you get him?" Lucy asked, stepping to stand with her comrade.

"I'm not sure…" Natsu admitted, his eyes still fixated on the black cloud.  
"One more time. I'll get rid of that smoke."

Lucy nodded in understanding and took a step back, watching as Natsu began to suck in air for another fiery roar.

"I'll make this a big one." Natsu stated.  
"I'll even burn air if I have to."

Lucy watched as Natsu began to suck in the air for his big attack, blinking as she saw the small cloud begin to be suck in by Natsu's breath. Its small figure fighting against the current, but slowly losing and sinking closer to Natsu.

"W-wait, Natsu!"Lucy called, reaching a hand over to stop the Fire Mage.

"Stop Natsu before you-!"

It was too late. A loud cough was what broke Natsu's attack, quickly he clutched his throat as Lucy could only watch with worry as the boy tried to regain his breath and stick his tongue out in disgust.

He had swallowed the smoke that Baal's skull had seemed to find refuge in.

As his coughing stop, his wide eyes slowly turned to Lucy's saucer-like pupils. Both of them in disbelief.

"D-did I just?…"

Lucy slowly nodded, confirming his suspicions.

"Are you okay?" She asked, still a little wary at how the smoke would affect her friend's body.

She watched as Natsu lifted an eyebrow to himself, smacking his lips and tongue together as if he had eaten a meal.

"Bitter." He grinned towards Lucy.

Lucy could feel her heart warming as she stared into his giant grin and light hearted mood to the situation as he lightly joked. Her daze was only broken when he let his smile fall and spoke.

"I'm going to find the kitchen and get some water. His taste was too awful."

Lucy nodded peering around the room, and wondering which direction they should try first. Natsu, catching her act, spoke.

"Lucy, look for the key. I'll be right back to help."

"W-wait." Lucy protested.  
"You just had a big battle, what if you collapse on your way or-"

It was Natsu's loud laugh that again interrupted Lucy, and he slowly marched his way to the door.

"You're funny today Lucy. Thinking I can't handle a fight or finding the kitchen on my own." He said, reaching for the door he turned one last time to send the girl a reassuring smile.  
"I'll be right back."

Lucy could not fight against his smile, and instead simply nodded before putting her two-cents in.

"Just hurry up! Don't expect me to do all the work!"

Natsu merely hummed with a smile to her statement before exiting out through one of the doors, Lucy blinking and in thought as she stared to where he had exited.

"I guess it's me who needs to start pulling her own weight around here." Lucy spoke to herself, recalling that it was Natsu who had defeated the last two Devil Kings as well as finding the last key.

Lucy turned, heading for the nearest desk to begin rummaging for the key.

"Because of Natsu, I guess I can say it really has been our lucky day!" Lucy laughed to herself, before reaching for another desk drawer to search.

* * *

"I give up!" Lucy yelled with an exasperated sigh.

Slowly she went to the floor to take rest, setting her bottom on the cold, marbled floor.

"I'm starting to think that jerk really did ditch me, just to make me find the key on my own."

Lucy pouted in thought, forget 'pulling her own weight' from now on, she was dead beat! With over an hour of searching every nook and cranny with no stopping for breaks, and this being her third room, she decided to take a short break. Not to mention, Natsu still had not returned from searching for the kitchen.

"These Kings live in too big of homes!" She complained to the air, pouting once more and scooting her back to rest against the grey wall.  
"How in the world am I suppose to do this on my own?"

Lucy stared at the giant chemistry table in front of her, another in this giant mansion, and with irritation settling in, reached for a book from the pile that was next to her. Without thought and with a bored expression, Lucy chucked the heavy material towards the tall tubes. Tubes shattering, and glass clinking to the floor as colorful liquids drenched the table and now dripped to the ground.

She had destroyed the chemistry set.

'_Partially.'_ She told herself as she eyed a few more tubes standing tall.

Now that the damage had been done, Lucy decided she needed to finish what she had started. Once again reaching for a book to chuck to her delight, though she stopped halfway through as her eyes took note of the book's cover.

"Hello," she said, "what have we here?"

Opening the book slowly, and taking in the words carefully, Lucy was able to determine the contents of what she had just found.

"This must be that Devil King's journal or something." Lucy lightly mused, now scanning the pages until finding one word that peaked her interest.  
"I, Baal-sama, …" Lucy mumbled the words she read.

Slowly her mumbles became silent as she read on. Her eyes growing wider with each passing page as she discovered secrets within the personal journal.

"This can't be…" Lucy spoke to herself, now flipping the pages back and forth so as to make sure she did not miss, or misinterpret, what she had read wrong.  
"Than again in this world…"

Lucy slowly shut the journal, her heart now racing with questions as to what she had just read. Her whole body jumped when a loud boom echoed the room, a shadow now emerging from the door and marching its way towards Lucy.

"Natsu!" Lucy beamed, standing herself tall and taking a few steps towards the lad.  
"Where have you been, don't think you can just ditch me and-"

Lucy slowly hushed herself as Natsu lifted a tiny object in his hand, his march towards her never slowing. Lucy had to squint to see what he was holding, but sucked in a gasp of air as enthusiasm settled in.

"The key!" She cried.  
"You found it! Geez Natsu, you sure have a better knack at all this than I do." She joked.

Her laugh quickly halted though as Natsu closed the gap between the two, pushing the key towards Lucy's face so she was forced to cross her eyes to look at it.

"Natsu, what're you-?" Lucy began to question, her eyes staring into his as he quickly pulled the key back from her face and instead locked eyes with her.

Lucy was confused as he held his stare firm with hers, and she couldn't help but to follow his gaze. Even when he started to circle around her small frame, he kept his head and eyes set on her pupils, and for some reason Lucy couldn't escape his gaze, so she too was forced to turn her head as he continued to march around her.

"Natsu?" She questioned, worry in her voice.

It wasn't until Natsu stilled his movements, did Lucy then feel her worry now melt away. Though, he still locked eyes with her but this time thrusting his face closer to hers until their noses were close to touching. For some reason, Lucy could not back away to his bold intrusion, she was now captured in his eyes. She could feel a calmness as she stared into his eyes, her worries were now all gone along with her stress. It was for that reason Lucy couldn't tear away from him, for fear that the calmness would melt away if she dared to even leave his gaze.

Lucy blushed lightly as she felt Natsu lift her chin closer towards him. His lips reaching for hers now.

"Lucy." He finally spoke with a purr.

His tone and hot breath sending her shivers of passion that raced up her body and began to heat her small frame.

'_Finally!_' Lucy's mind cried.  
'_I didn't even have to confess or anything. It must really be my lucky day._'

Not being able to hold out longer, Lucy forcefully shoved her face forward, hoping to capture Natsu's lips with hers. He was quick though, and before their buds could even touch, he was now behind her. His strong hands now rubbing the young girl's smooth arms and shoulders.

She moaned from irritation from not capturing his lips, but also with delight as his hands traveled and traced the back of her body.

'_What a tease…_' She thought.  
'_But who would have guessed he has such a sensual touch._'

"Lucy." Natsu again purred into her ear before placing a soft kiss on the back of her neck.

Lucy could feel her body melt to his fiery kiss, another light moan escaping her lips that encouraged him on.

"I bet you taste so good."

Lucy had to open an eye to the puzzling question. What did he say again? Lucy shivered and cringed as she felt Natsu's tongue sloppily drag itself across her neck, and just like that, within seconds, realization hit her dead on. Lucy quickly spun on her heels, backing away from her comrade as she held onto her neck and pointed an accusing finger towards him.

"W-what are you doing?" She cried hysterically, assumptions and recent discoveries popping into her head.

Slowly she began to back away as a smirk spread across Natsu's face, his eyes filled with a animalistic hunger.

"Lucy." He spoke again, a grin spreading across his face.  
"Let me taste you. You look so delicious."

Lucy again shivered to his words, only this time it was a sense to fear and disgust that shook her body. She continued to back away, watching as the boy trudged towards her with a devious smirk.

"What's happened to you?" She asked, catching a glimpse of red within her friend's onyx colored eyes.  
"Where did you learn a seduction spell like that?"

Natsu merely continued to chuckle as he trudged his way towards the poor girl, ignoring her questions all together. Lucy now shook with fear from her own friend, pieces of this puzzle adding up in her mind. She mentally cringed when she felt her back now flat against the cold wall, Natsu still inching his way toward her. Turning her eyes away from Natsu, she stared at Baal's journal as it lay open next to her on the floor.

"They called him Nosferatu. A creature of the night." Lucy spoke with a heavy breath, her eyes returning to Natsu.  
"I should have known what he was the minute Baal and I locked eyes."

Though Lucy spoke towards Natsu, she knew he chose to ignore her as he reached for her. She slowly let her back slide down against the wall until her bottom was now seated on the marble.

"Now I see why they call him a Devil King." Lucy again spoke, her voice and body shaky as she reached for the journal next to her.

She hissed inwardly as Natsu once again closed the gap between them, his body moving atop of hers and pinning her against the wall as he crawled over her.

"Now it seems like you're just like him." Lucy shut her eyes, turning her head to the side in fear and much to Natsu's delight.  
"It's probably because of that cloud of smoke you swallowed. After we've come so far, don't you remember what you promised me?"

Lucy gripped the journal tightly as Natsu traced a sharp nail against her neck.

"I found the key for you." Natsu spoke, opening his jaw and revealing two sharp fangs that Lucy already assumed were there.  
"So let me taste your sweet smelling blood, Lucy."

Natsu let out a breath of hot air as he shut his eyes and leaned in closer to the girl's neck, while Lucy took this opportunity to raise Baal's journal above her.

"Vampire or not Natsu, you better keep your damn promise!" Lucy shouted, feeling his teeth drag slowly down her delicate neck while she brought her arm back down.

* * *

**A/N: I update with a new chapter every few months. That being said, I'd recommend putting a ALERT+ subscription on this story if you wish to future read it. Thank you for your time and patience with me. ^~^**

**I truly appreciate all reviews given in the last chapter, as well as the Alert+ and Fav+'s. Thank you all so much and I can't wait to hear your input through reviews for this chapter~**


End file.
